Roadtrip
by iheartds
Summary: Elena and Damon are on the run from Klaus, but he's not the only one after Elena. And can Elena sort out her feelings for Damon without cheating on Stefan?
1. Chapter 1

Elena, Damon, and Stefan sat in the living room of the boarding house. A fire was blazing in the fire place and both men were sipping an alcoholic drink. The room had a romantic glow to it, but no one was enjoying it. Klaus had finally made his real appearance and was getting together all of the pieces of his plan. They'd discussed their options all day but the only one that made sense was Stefan's. The idea of spending a week with Damon made Elena nervous. She'd been fighting this feeling in the pit of her stomach for months. Something about Damon drew her to him, but she fought it with every nerve in her body. He wasn't the type that you wanted for a boyfriend, he was more the badboy fling type. But no matter how much she argued Stefan insisted that the two leave town together. He'd already arranged for Jeremy and Jenna to go on vacation, all expenses paid. Damon suddenly got up, looking very tense. "Well, the tension in the room is getting to be too much for me. I'm going to go pack my stuff and go to bed." He said looking at Elena pointedly.

"Night." Elena said tightly.

"Night Damon." Stefan didn't look up from the book he was supposedly reading. Elena had noticed that he hadn't turned the page in a while, which meant that he had something to say. Damon left the room in hurry, probably aware that a fight was about to break out. Stefan waited until he heard the shower start before he started talking. "I can tell, you know."

"What?" Elena really had no clue what he was talking about. Stefan said down his book and looked at Elena, something in his eyes scared her. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to continue.

"You and Damon, neither of you hide it very well. You guys clearly have feelings for each other." Stefan explained, not bothering to hide the fact that this upset him.

"How can you say that? Stefan, you know that I love you and only you. Damon doesn't stand a chance." Elena defended herself, but she didn't really believe what she was saying. How could he?

"I'm sure this little trip will clear things up. You should get some rest, Damon tells me its a long drive." Stefan picked up his book again, signaling that he wasn't going to talk about it anymore. Elena got up and left the room without another word. She got all the way to Stefan's room and stopped in the doorway. How was she supposed to sleep in the same bed with him after the comment he'd just made. But if she didn't he would definitely suspect something. She got ready for bed quickly and slipped under the covers, closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep before Stefan joined her.

"Stefan! Please don't make me do this! We're setting ourselves up for drama. I can handle myself around Klaus." Elena argued trying to unpack her things as Stefan packed them. Damon lay calmly on her bed with his feet crossed, smiling mischeviously at her. Did he over hear their conversation the night before?

"It's the safest way. Klaus doesn't know about this house, you'll be safe there and he'll be stuck. He can't do the spell without the doppleganger." Stefan repeated his words from their earlier argument.

"What about Jeremy and Jenna?" Elena already knew his answer.

"They're going out of town too. Damon can keep you safe. They won't expect you to be with him. Don't make me drug you, because I will Elena. You're going, end of story." Stefan said firmly, turning to face her.

"Fine." Elena crossed her arms and pouted as Stefan finished packing her things.

"Call me everytime you guys stop and don't tell me where you are." Stefan said hugging Elena goodbye.

"Alright, please be careful." She said giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Damon sighed from where he was sitting in the drivers seat.

"I will, don't worry. See you in a week." Stefan kissed her this time.

"Bye." Stefan opened the passenger door and Elena got in.

"Damon, don't let me down. I'm trusting you." Stefan warned.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her Stefan. Plus, I think she'll like this place, it's cozy." Damon joked.

"Don't make me regret this." Damon saluted his little brother. Stefan gave Elena one last longing look before Damon drove away.

"I hope you like fresh mountain air." Damon said after what felt like an eternity of hostile silence.

"The air in Mystic Falls was just fine." Elena pouted and stared out the window. There was no way she was giving into his charming smiles and smooth talking.

"Since we're stuck together, you might as well have some fun." Damon said pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"Stefan would stake you in a heartbeat if you spent the week getting me drunk." Elena pointed out.

"What happens on this roadtrip goes to the grave with me. Do whatever makes you happy Elena." If Elena would lighten up a little, Damon knew how to have a good time. He just wanted to take her mind off of all the drama for a little while.

"Going back would make me happy." Elena looked him in the eyes finally.

"Except that."Damon set the bottle of whiskey on Elena's lap and turned his attention back to the road. Elena stared at the bottle for a moment and then formulated a plan. She picked up the bottle, removed the cap and took a big drink. The liquid burned on the way down, warming her body from the inside.

"Fine, I'm going to have as much fun as possible. Hope it doesn't accidently slip out when we get back." She said happily and then took another drink. Damon smirked knowing he could easily weasel his way out of that situation.

"Just keep on drinking Elena. You'll see, this trip is going to change your life." He said the last part a little quieter. He had big plans for Elena, while they were away from Stefan. Little did he know that he was right.

Elena had had so much to drinkg by the time Damon pulled into a gas station that she was sure she was going to be sick. "I really need to get out of the car, Damon." She said crossing her arms over her stomach.

"So, get out. I'm not locking you in or anything." Damon said not realizing how Elena was feeling. He started to get out himself when Elena grabbed his arm.

"No, Damon...I need help. The car is literally spinning." Damon looked at the almost empty whiskey bottle on the floor board and sped around to her side of the car and helped her out. Elena could barely stand and fell into his arms. "I need to sit down." She explained, trying not to think about how close she was to him. He helped her sit down and she took deep steadying breaths of fresh air.

"Elena, drinking isn't fun if you make yourself sick doing it." Damon pointed out, sitting next to her on the pavement. Luckily, the gas station was empty at the moment. "Are you going to be okay?" He rubbed her back, not knowing what else to do.

"I think so, the spinning has slowed down some now." Elena replied looking into his eyes and getting lost in the blue. "You have beautiful eyes." She said without realizing it slipped out.

"Thanks? Uh, are you feeling good enought to sit in the car?" Damon felt his heart flutter at that comment and then he reminded himself that she was drunk.

"Yeah, I think so." Damon stood up and helped her to her feet. She slowly got back in the car.

"I'm going to buy you a bottle of water. I'd offer food, but I don't think it would stay down at this point." Damon eyed her for a moment, making sure she was okay.

"Yeah, no food yet...and Damon?"

"Yeah?" Giving Elena alcohol while she was mad had clearly been a bad idea.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault really, for giving a minor alcohol." Damon smiled and went into the gas station.

Elena leaned her head back against the seat and took deep breaths, trying to settle her stomach. She felt kind of stupid, Damon was just trying to cheer her up and she was causing problems. He hadn't really done anything wrong. She knew better than to drink that much. She closed her eyes and created a different plan, a plan to have fun and relax, even if it was with Damon.

After she'd downed a bottle of water, Elena sat at a table with Damon, in a small diner. "Can we get to where we're going in one day?" She asked curiously.

"Nope, it's a two day trip and we're going to get there late at night." Damon explained, watching Elena look through the menu.

"Are we going to stop for the night?" She asked closing her menu, having made up her mind. She noticed that he hadn't stopped looking at her since they sat down.

"Probably, what's with the twenty questions, Elena?"

"Can we stay at a place with an indoor pool?" She ignored his question and asked another of her own.

"I guess, why?" Did Elena really want to go swimming?

"I wanna have some fun. You were right, I just need to relax a little. I'd love to go swimming with you, Damon." For a reason Damon didn't understand, that statement set his nerves on edge.

"Okay, I'll see what I can find." He responded as the waitress approached their table. Elena ordered her food and then turned her attention back to Damon, who was nervously ripping apart a napkin and staring at her. She decided to have a little fun. She stretched as if she'd spent too much time sitting in the car, intentionally brushing her foot up against his. Damon about jumped out of his seat and Elena smirked at him. "Elena! Don't." He warned.

"Why not? I want to have some fun. I'm not trying to start something." She said smiling innocently.

"That's exactly what you're going to do. I won't be held responsible for my actions." He replied, fire burning in his eyes.

"Stefan trusted me around you and he shouldn't have." Elena said matter-of-factly.

"If you're doing this to get back at Stefan, then you're making a big mistake." Damon looked like he was serious, so Elena backed off.

"Fine, but I still want to go swimming." The waitress brought Elena's food and Damon watched her eat. When she was finished and the tab was paid, they returned to the car.

"Stefan texted me. There's a hotel a few hours away from here with a swimming pool." Damon explained as they pulled back out onto the highway.

"I thought Stefan wasn't supposed to know where we are." Elena said confused.

"He got the information from Bonnie and he forwarded it to me. He didn't look at the address." The next few hours seemed to drag by. The car was way too quiet for Elena.

"So, are you...do you..." Elena sighed, frustrated with her lack of nerve. "So, are you into me or not? Cause sometimes I really can't tell." Damon thought through his answer carefully. If he said yes, would she keep flirting? If he said no, then she would stop and he didn't like that either. There was no easy way to answer her question. He didn't want to break his brother's heart.

"Can we not have that conversation?" Damon asked, hoping she'd drop it.

"Unavoidable. Answer the question, Damon." Damon sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"I love my brother...and I also love you." Damon waited for Elena to freak out or get mad. She mostly just stared at him. "If I do anything with you, it'll hurt him. I can't do that to him. So, the answer is yes and I'm not going to act on it. You have to think about Stefan, Elena." Damon ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at her.

"I was just messing with you before. I wasn't actually going to do anything. But I really wanted to know how felt. Contrary to popular belief, I do care about you Damon. I'll back off now." Damon nodded and pulled back onto the road. He couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When Damon pulled up to the hotel, Elena was fast asleep in the passenger seat. He parked the car in the drop off area and went inside to check in. Elena woke up a few moments leter and spent a minute figuring out where she was. She spotted Damon inside and felt her stomach flutter. She shook her head to make the feeling go away. Lately, Damon's presence unnerved her and she didn't want to know why. He was headed back to the car now, which meant it was time to go swimming. Damon parked the car and grabbed their bags. "You know, I can carry my own bag." Elena commente as they walked towards the front entrance.

"What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't carry your bag for you?" Damon winked at her and they headed towards the elevator. Elena couldn't help the smile that spread slowly across her face.

"So, which room are we in?" Elena asked curiously as the elevator took them up to the fourth floor.

"Uh...room four fifty three. King size bed, mini bar, whirlpool tub, and satelite tv." Damon said proudly.

"Wow...wait. You said king size bed, not beds." Sleeping in the same bed with Damon? Definitely a bad idea.

"Sorry, that's all they had. I figured if we were going to have to share a bed, I'd better make it a big one." Damon really had tried for two beds, he really hoped Elena believed him.

"That's okay. We can make it work." The elevator dinged and Damon led the way to their room. He couldn't believe she let the bed issue go. Letely, she'd been acting really strange around him and he was starting to wonder why. Damon slid the key in and out and opened the door. Elena followed him in and smiled when she saw the room. It was really nice for short notice. It had a balcony where you could see the stars. She did what she always did when entering a nice hotel room. She dropped her bag, ran, and jumped on the bed. She sank into the soft blankets and moaned. "This is amazing!"

"I'd love to find out what sound you'd make if you could lay on the bed of a five star hotel." Damon said quietly, trying to ignore his body's reaction to the sound she had made.

"Oh my god! I love this bed!" Elena exclaimed. " I could lay on it for days."

"I'm sure I could arrange for that." Damon said smirking as he set their bags on the dresser. "If you wann go swimming though, you're gonna have to get up." Damon pointed out as he dug through his bag for something to swim in.

"Oh! I almost forgot about that." She hopped up off of the bed and went to her bag to find what she needed.

"I don't have anything but my underwear to swim in." Damon said zipping up his bag.

"So, swim in your underwear then." Elena said shrugging, this suggestion wasn't like her either. "Just compel people to stay out of the pool room." She suggested.

"Are you feeling okay?" Damon asked her as he felt her forehead. She stepped away and swatted at his hand.

"I feel fine. Why?" Damon was apparently catching onto her change in feelings towards him.

"Prove to me that you aren't Katherine. You're not acting like yourself." Damon said suddenly. Is that who she was reminding him of? That's not how she meant to come off to him.

"Okay, ummm...I can't think of anything that I only told you." Elena said wracking her brain for some special moment she had shared with Damon. There was none.

"Alright, I know a way to know. Hold still for a second and give me your vervain necklace." Elena frowned, but did what he said. He set her necklace aside and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Remember everything I told you to forget." It hit in flashes and after a moment a look of shock crossed Elena's face.

"Stefan wasn't first." Was all she said.

"No, he wasn't and now I know its you." Damon smiled and pointed to the bathroom. "Better go get ready."

"Why did you make me forget all of that?" Elena asked as she entered the bathroom.

"Because Stefan didn't need to know that I'd followed him to town and I was trying to be selfless." Damon explained.

"What if I didn't want you to be selfless?" Elena whispered, Damon heard her but didn't respond. Elena changed into ther swimsuit and put on a shirt and shorts over it. "I'm dont, let's go." She said coming out of the bathroom.

The pool was empty when they walked in. The lights were dim and the room was humid. Elena set her towel down on a table, as did Damon, and stripped out of her shorts and shirt. What she didn't realized was that Damon was watching her. She walked over to the edge of the pool and looked back at him. "Are you coming?" She asked smiling coyly at him.

"Mhmm." Elena turned and dove into the deep end of the pool. "Am I coming? God, I'm never gonna survive this trip. Am I coming?" Damon quickly stripped down to his boxer briefs and sped into the water after her.

When Elena came up for air, Damon was no where to be seen. Just a pile of his clothes remained. "Damon? Where'd you go? I swear, if you sneak up on me!"

"You'll what? Flirt me to death?" Damon asked coming up behind her.

"Ahhh!" Elena splashed him with water. "Maybe, would it work?" She asked jokingly.

"It just might." Damon winked and dove under the water, smimming clear to the other side of the pool.

"Okay, we have to make some pool rules. One of them being, move at human speed." Elena said getting annoyed with Damon's disappearing act.

"But that's no fun." Damon pouted and swam back to her, stopping just inches away from her face. She gasped and Damon could hear her heart racing. Her cheeks flushed and they just stayed that way for a moment, facing each other. Damon could feel his body reacting to her presence again and knew he needed to swim away. But something about the look in her eyes made him stay.

Elena wanted so badly to lean in and kiss him, to know what he tasted like. She wanted his hands on her body, her name escaping his lips. It was so wrong, but it felt so right. "Damon." It was a whisper, but he heard it. He shuddered at what he heard in her tone of voice. He was also staring at her mouth which made Elena want him more.

"What?" This seemed to break him of his trance, he made eye contact.

"There's a hot tub over there. I think I'm gonna go sit in it." Elena said never taking her eyes off of his.

"Okay." Elena tore her eyes off of him and swam to the edge of the pool. Damon couldn't help but stare at her wet bikini clad body. The intense attraction rushing through his body like fire so fast that he accidentally let out a very audible moan. Elena heard him, but pretended she didn't.

"Are you coming?" She asked for the second time that night.

"Uh, yeah, just give me a moment." Damon took several deep breaths and then joined Elena in the hot tub.

"Let's get something straight, Elena." Damon said seriously sitting across from her.

"Okay?" Elena frowned, what had she done to irritate him now?

"I'm not going to lay a hand on you unless you ask me to. It's hands off for Damon. That way when Stefan finds out, I'm not the one who started it. But also be aware that I'll finish what you start." Damon explained. "I'm going to do my very best not to lose my brother. But I've wanted this since I met you. I have no restraint, Elena."

"You have a lot of restraint, Damon. It just only goes so far. I understand what you're saying and I don't want to hurt Stefan or come between you two. But I can't ignore the way you are making me feel." Elena said, not really sure what those meant.

"Okay, let's make a deal not to touch each other until you talk to Stefan then." Damon suggested.

"Sounds good. That shouldn't be too hard." Elena said sarcastically.

"Drop the attitude, Elena. We have to, for Stefan."

"Fine, I'm gonna go get ready for bed. I'll see you back in the room." Elena climbed out of the hot tub and crossed the room to where their clothes were. SHe picked up Damon's pants and pulled the room key out of his pocket. Then put her clothes back on and grabbed her towel. She smiled at Damon over her shoulder and left the room.

"Shit. This is going to be really hard. Stefan's gonna kill me, but if she keeps this up, I won't be able to keep my hands off of her." Damon got out of the hot tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. What had gotten into Elena? Just a few days ago she was all about Stefan. What caused the sudden change of heart? He grabbed his clothes and hurried back to the room. Elena was in the shower when he walked in. "Are you gonna be in there long?" He called through the door.

"Depends, are you going to join me?" She asked.

"Nope, we made a deal, remember?" Damon sighed in frustration.

"Then it might be a while." Elena replied.

"Elena, why the sudden interest in me?" He asked from the bathroom door.

"You know I care about Stefan. At one point I really did love him. I know I said I didn't want to go on this trip. But I really did. I needed to see if the nervousness I feel around you meant something. But I didn't want Stefan to catch on." Elena tried to explain, but felt it came out jumbled.

"So, you thought you had feelings for me. You used this trip as an excuse to test that theory. But pretended you didn't want to go, so Stefan would relax?" Damon thought he understood.

"Yes, exactly! What I've discovered is that I like a little bit of unpredictable excitement in my guy. I always know what Stefan is going to do, he's safe. You however, are unpredictable and even a little dangerous." Elena turned the shower off. "Do you understand?"

"I get it. Your more into the bad boy type. That's a dangerous type to go after." Damon warned grabbing a towel and handing it to Elena's outstretched hand.

"I know and like we decided, I need to talk to Stefan first. But I don't think a little flirting will hurt anything." Elena wrapped herself in the towel and stepped out of the shower.

"I have to honestly say that this might be the worst idea you've ever had." Damon dropped his towel and removed his boxer briefs, before climbing into the shower. He turned the water on with no regards to the temperature. Elena blushed and went to get her clothes.

Elena put on a tank top and pajama pants and debated over which side of the bed to sleep on. She decided on the left side, since Damon was in the bathroom. She grabbed a book from her bag and settled in. It was another thirty minutes before Damon got out of the shower. She closed her book, turned off the lamp, and closed her eyes. Damon walked out naked thinking she was asleep and grabbed some underwear and sleep pants. Elena, who happened to be facing the bathroom door, opened her eyes for just a moment. When she realized that Damon was standing there naked, she squeezed them shut again. He walked back into the bathroom and shut the door. Elena supressed a giggle and rolled over to face the other way. She fell asleep before Damon left the bathroom again.

The next morning, when she woke up, Damon wasn't there. He left a note for her on his pillow though.

Elena,

Went to get breakfast. Be back soon.

Damon

Elena smiled and got out of bed. She got dressed and fixed her hair. Then she packed up her stuff and Damon's. She set their bags by the door and turned on the tv. She flopped down on the bed, on her stomach, and began channel surfing. She had settled on a show about exotic foods, when Damon walked in. "I've got donuts, are you hungry?" He asked holding up a bag.

"I'm starving." Elena replied, sitting up as Damon handed her a cup of coffee.

"I figure you would be." Damon also handed her the bag of donuts. "You've got ten minutes to eat and then we're out of here." He said sitting in a chair across the room and drinking his own coffee.

"This is the last day of driving right?" Elena asked, watching his every move. She had to admit, there was something super sexy about the guy.

"Yeah, we should be there around eleven tonight." Damon replied, eyeing her back.

"Good, I'm tired of being in the car." Elena couldn't help but blush under his scrutiny. Damon smirked knowing exactly what he was doing to her. That was when Elena's phone chose to go off. She jumped a foot off of the bed, making Damon laugh. Elena glared at him and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Elena, how is the trip?" Stefan's voice came from the other end.

"It's alright. But I really want to come home." Elena pretended to complain.

"Damon isn't showing you a good time?" Stefan asked surprised that Damon hadn't tried anything yet.

"He's been a perfect gentleman. It's actually freaking me out a little." Elena explained.

"Six more days, Elena. Tell Damon I said to let you have a little fun." Stefan smiled, knowing his brother could hear him.

"Alright, call me again soon?"

"Tonight, I love you." Stefan said completely unaware of the situation between Elena and Damon.

"Okay, I love you too. Bye." Elena hung up the phone.

"I love you too." Damon mocked her before getting up to throw away his coffee cup.

"Shut up! It was your idea to wait to tell Stefan. In the meantime, I have to fake it." Elena threw her trash away before turning to face Damon again. "Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Elena pointed out, how he was holding back, she wasn't sure.

"Yes, are you offering?" Damon asked jokingly.

"Do you have any other options?" Elena asked seriously.

"Not really..." Was Elena really going to offer him her blood?  
"Then, I guess I'm offering." Elena said nervously.

"Elena, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. Come here." Elena rolled up her sleeve and held out her arm. Damon approached her reluctantly and took her arm. He looked at Elena to figure out if she was really okay with this. She simply nodded, so Damon took her wrist and held it to his mouth. He could hear Elena's heart racing, so he kissed her wrist softly. Elena breathed in sharply, and then he bit down. "Oh god..." Elena moaned.

"I'm done." Damon said leading Elena to the bed so she could sit down.

"That was fast." She said catching her breath.

"I just took enough to hold me over. No touching remember? That was definitely touching." Damon explained.

"You ready to head out?" Elena asked.

"Yes." They grabbed their bags and headed out.

The tension in the car was high. Damon kept his eyes on the road so he wouldn't be tempted to pull over. Elena seemed oblivious though, she was singing along to the radio. It was almost like she knew the words to every song they played. She sipped on a bottle of water they bought at a gas station a few miles back. Damon's phone went off, so he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Damon, it's Stefan. Whatever happens, don't let Elena answer her phone. And do not come back for me!" Stefan warned, he sounded panicked.

"Why, what's going on?" At those words, Elena turned her attention to Damon.

"Nothing. Just do as I say." Stefan hung up on him.

"Hello? Stefan?"

"What's going on?" Elena asked concerned.

"Nothing, he just wanted to make sure we were okay. Can I see your phone for a moment?" Damon asked pulling the car over at an abandoned building.

"Yeah, sure." Elena handed it over and Damon sped into the building and back so fast that it took Elena a moment to realize what happened. By the time she figured it out, Damon was back on the highway again. "Damon what did you do with my phone?" She asked suspiciously.

"I hid it, and its off. We'll pick it up on our way back." Damon explained.

"What if something happens to Stefan?" Elena was suddenly really worried about what was going on in Mystic Falls.

"Stefan can handle himself. We have to keep moving. I left my phone too. Klaus could use GPS to track us. Please trust me Elena." Damon pleaded.

"This is a bad idea." Elena slouched down in her seat. She'd been so selfish and reckless. Damon, of all people, had had to tell her to back off. Now Stefan was in danger all because of her. "God, I'm so stupid!" She blurted out suddenly.

"Give me a heart attack, Elena." Damon said after jumping out of his skin.

"I need a serious break from hot vampire guys. I had myself totally convinced that I had feelings for you because of some random comment Stefan made. It's gotta all be in my head." Elena ranted and Damon just shook his head.

"Let me know when you figure out how you really feel." Damon said laughing a little.

"I love Stefan." Elena stated stubbornly.

"Do you?" Damon didn't think Elena had any clue what she wanted.

"Just drive, Damon." Elena turned her attention to the scenery outside the passenger window.

"I'm just saying, take the week to think about it. I'll give you space so I don't cloud your judgement." Damon suggested. Elena chose to ignore him, but secretly put some thought into the subject. Stefan was safe and predictable, except on human blood. He let her make her own choiced and always had her back. He even looked out for her friends and family. Any girl would love to settle down with a guy like that. Given that they didn't mind being with a vampire.

Damon, however, was completely unpredictable. He could care less about her family and friends, unless she talked him into it. He only had her back because he wanted more than friendship from her. But he would knock her out and lock her up to keep her safe, even if it meant she'd hate him forever. Both guys were hot with gorgeous eyes. But one of them was missing something that the other had. She just didn't want to admit to herself that that one was missing something.

Elena eventually dozed off thinking about the two very different men in her life. Her thoughts eventually landed her in a dream.

"Stefan, goodmorning!" Elena said happily as she leaned in and kissed her boyfriend who was finally awake. But when she pulled away it wasn't Stefan anymore, it was Jeremy.

"Ahhh! No!" Elena jerked awake.

"What's wrong? Have a bad dream?" Damon asked curiously.

"You did that, didn't you?" Of course Damon would mess with her dreams! He wanted her to want him.

"Did what? You're wearing your vervain necklace. I can't do anything." Elena had forgotten about that in her panic. That meant that the dream had come from her own subconcious. She obviously wasn't attracted to her brother, which meant that kissing Stefan was somewhat equivalent to kissing her brother. Did she really see Stefan as a brother?

"So, the dream was all me. I'm sorry I accused you of putting thoughts in my head. You said you'd give me space to think and I believe you." Elena noticed that the sun was going down. "How long did I sleep?"

"A few hours, you did a lot of talking too." Damon kept his eyes on the road.

"Oh god, what did I say?" That worried Elena, she could have said anything. And she wasn't ready for Damon to know her most private thoughts.

"I can't tell you, I'm trying not to interfere with your decision."

"That's not interfering, it's helping." When Damon stayed quiet, she continued prodding. "It's about Stefan, isn't it? That's why you don't want to tell me." Elena pouted for a moment. "Fine, whatever."

"You really don't want to know. Make your choice and then I'll tell you. If it changes your choice at that point, then that's fine." Elena was quiet after that. She was convinced that she'd said something about Stefan and it was the answer to her problem.

After stopping at a gas station for a drink and snacks, Elena turned her attention to Damon. The temptation to touch him was overwhelming, but to smell him was even stronger. "Keep staring, I might do a trick." Damon said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Elena looked at out at the road. Maybe she just had a thing for bad boys. Maybe it was just a phase. She looked at Damon again, this time she reached for him.

"Elena what are you trying to do?" He asked eyeing her hand for a moment.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." Her hand dropped and she looked out at the road once more. "I'd offer to drive a while, but I don't know where we're going."

"And it'll stay that way. I promise you'll be fully entertained where we're going." Damon said, giving nothing away.

"If you say so. I mostly think I'm going to go crazy with no one to talk to but you." Damon smiled and Elena rolled her eyes. "It's almost eleven and we're in the middle of nowhere, Damon."

"We're really close, I promise." Damon turned onto an unmarked dirt road.

"How are we going to survive in the middle of nowhere? There's not even a grocery store." Elena pointed out as they drove into the woods.

"Would you relax? I'm not going to starve you." Suddenly a light appeared in the distance. As they got closer, Elena realized they were coming up on a small town. The place looked like a mountain retreat, it only had the necessities. There was a grocery store, gas station, and a very small school. "Welcome to Salvatore Ranch. The people here are compelled to do as I say. It's the safest place on earth because only I know how to get here."

"How many people live here?" Elena asked curiously as they drove down the short main street.

"About a hundred and there's a farm that supplies the grocery store. I found this place in the sixties. It's a small community, but it's really peaceful." Damon pulled up to a small one story house. "This is it." He parked the car and got out to get their bags from the trunk.

"This is so weird." Elena said shaking her head. She got out of the car and followed Damon to the front door. He opened the door, set their bags down, and turned on the lights. It was definitely a bachelor pad. The place had clearly been visited in the past couple of years. There was an HDTV and a black leather couch in the living room. The kitchen was very modern too. "I'm gonna go freshen up, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, through the bedroom, on the right." Damon wandered into the kitchen to see if everything was ready.

"Wow, this is a cozy room." Elena thought out loud upon entering the master bedroom. There was a huge four poster bed on one wall, with Damon's signature silk sheets. A plush couch sat in front of the fireplace on another wall. There was also a bay window with a bench in it, covered with plush pillows, and large bookcases on either side. The master bath had enough room for three people. There were two sinks and one large mirror. Elena noticed that there were two toothbrushes already and shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. There was also some exspensive looking lotion and perfume. Elena sat her bag down on a trunk at the end of the bed. She opened it and pulled out a smaller bag that held her toiletries and went into the bathroom. She brushed her hair and teeth, touched up her makeup, and spritzed herself with some perfume. She used her own, not sure about whose was in the bathroom.

"Elena, are you hungry?" Damon asked walking into the bedroom as Elena walked out of the bathroom.

"Did you make dinner? It smells amazing." Elena commented, trying to ignore the way his eyes swept over her body hungrily.

"The fridge was fully stocked. I hope you like southern food. I made fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn." Damon explained as they walked back to the kitchen together. "Should be almost done."

"Wow, look at this." Damon had set up a candle light dinner and started a fire in the living room. "A little bit on the romantic side, don't you think?" Hadn't he agreed to give her space to think?

"Only if you make it that way." Damon poured them both a glass of wine. Elena smiled, she was sure that Damon forgot she was underage.

"Okay, I'll play along." She took the glass he handed her and sat down at the table. Damon served the food and sat across from her. They ate in silence for a while.

"So, have you made a decision yet?" Damon asked casually, not liking the silence.

"Nope, I have made lists and imagined different scenarios, nothing helps." Elena explained as she finished her meal.

"Give me a pro/con list. Maybe saying it out loud will help." Damon suggested, curious to find out what she saw in him.

"That would be way too weird." Elena said making a face at the idea. Damon gave her a look and she sighed. "Alright fine."

"Start with Stefan." Damon said wanting to hold off on his super long cons list a little longer.

"Alright, pros for Stefan: He's safe and dependable, let's me make my own choices, cares about my friends and family, good looking, good in bed, and easy to talk to."

"That's a long list of pros. What are the cons?" Damon knew this list would be short or nonexistent.

"Cons for Stefan: Goes bat shit crazy on human blood, he's safe and dependable, no excitement." It was a short list, but the things on it were important.

"So, no fireworks with Stefan? Too boring too?" Damon recapped. "But he'd make a great husband for eternity." He finished.

"That's basically it. I don't know if I want an eternity of safe and boring." Elena pouted. "But I do love him."

"Okay Damon pros?" This was definitley going to be a short list.

"Damon pros: exciting and spontaneous, easy to talk to, makes hard choices for me for my own safety, good looking, what you see is what you get." Elena waited for Damon to react but he just sat there quietly. "Cons for Damon: dangerous, isn't concerned about my friends and family's safety. I guess those are the only cons, but they're serious ones." Elena finished.

"So, super fun, always has your back and by extension your friends and family's, predictable but not. But can be an idiot who kills." Damon recapped himself.

"So you see my problem. I can have a loving husband for the rest of my life or an awesome boyfriend who has the ability to make me absolutely miserable if he chooses. How do I decide?"

"Who do you love? Who are you in love with? It's not about likes and dislikes, that comes with every person on the planet. It's about who has your heart and who makes you happy."

"That's just it, I don't know who has my heart." Damon got up to clear their plates.

"Then that's what you should focus on." He took dishes to the sink and began washing them. Elena followed with their wine glasses. Damon expected her to put them in the sink, instead she refilled them. Then set them by the sink, hopped up on the counter, and drank her wine. She sat with her legs crossed and watched as Damon cleaned. It was a comfortable silence and it helped him relax and enjoy being alone with the woman he loved but couldn't have.

"What are we doing after dinner?" Elena asked curiously as Damon dried his hands and joined her on the counter.

"Sipping wine on the counter, I guess." Damon said taking a drink.

"If you could do anything for the rest of eternity, what would you do?"

"I would fall deeply and madly in love and spend every moment making her happy. Plus, I would travel some." Elena knew Damon was a romantic, but she wasn't aware that it was his goal in life.

"That's romantic, how long have you wanted that?" Had he said that so she'd pick him.

"Since I was old enough to date." Damon replied. So it wasn't about her.

"That's really sweet. I think I'm going to take a bath and get ready for bed." Elena tucked her hair behind her ear and finished her wine.

"Alright, see you in a bit. I'll get the bed ready." Damon got off the counter and set their wine glasses in the sink. When he turned around Elena was gone. Damon checked his pocket for the car keys and sighed in relief when they were still there. He heard the bath water running upstairs, and went to check the bed. The sheets smelled freshly laundered. Damon took off the decorative pillows and turned the bedding down. He was pulling his shirt over his head when Elena came out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She couldn't help but stare at his chiseled abdomen. But when Damon dropped his shirt to the ground and made eye contact with her, she blushed crimson red. She quickly looked away and headed towards her bag to get her brush.

"I'm sorry, I didnt' mean to walk in on you changing. I just need my brush." She found her brush quickly and hurried back into the bathroom.

"I guess I should wear a shirt to bed then?" Damon asked as he removed his jeans and boxers.

"Does it matter? Just don't wander the house without a shirt." Damon realized then that Elena thought they were sleeping in seperate rooms.

"Elena, you do know there's only one bedroom in this house?" There was a moment of intense silence and Damon braced himself for her reaction.

"I didn't know that. But that's okay, the bed is gigantic and I'm not used to sleeping alone." Elena responded calmly.

"So, should I wear a shirt?" Damon asked frowning in confusion. A week of sharing a bed was very different from one night in the same bed. Elena was definitely not herself.

"I don't care Damon, do what you want." Elena ran her brush through her hair, trying to make it look decent.

"Okay." Damon decided it was probably bes to wear clothes to bed. He pulled on a fresh blue shirt, clean boxers and some sweat pants. He finished dressing just as Elena re-entered the room. Her hair was still damp and she was barefoot, but Damon couldn't take his eyes off of her. Then he realized she was talking to him.

"Damon! Earth to Damon." She snapped her fingers to bring him out of his daze.

"Huh? Sorry." He made eye contact to stay focused.

"Which side do you prefer?" She asked for the second time.

"Uh, the right side." He said brushing past her into the bathroom.

"Okay." Elena left the room to get a glass of water. Damon brushed his teeth then stared at himself in the mirror for a moment.

"Hands off Salvatore, that's still your brother's girl." He walked back into the room at the same time as Elena. There was an awkward moment of silence. Elena smiled shyly and walked around to her side, climbing into bed. Damon followed her lead and got into bed too. They laid there staring at the ceiling for a moment before Elena giggled. "What's so funny?" Damon asked confused.

"Us, it's like we've never spent a day together before. This couldn't be more awkward." Elena explained.

"Oh." Damon smiled nervously and turned on his side to face her. "I can make it less awkward." He offered.

"How?" Elena didn't see how sleeping in the same bed with her boyfriends very sexy brother could not be awkward.

"We go to sleep." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, ok." Elena rolled onto her side so they were face to face. They stared at each other instead of the ceiling. "This isn't so bad, I guess." Damon smiled softly and the look in his eyes un-nerved her.

"Go to sleep, Elena." Damon said closing his eyes.

"I can't, I slept all day." Elena whined.

"Then why are we in bed?" Damon asked opening his eyes.

"Cause it's what we're supposed to do at night." Elena replied.

"Really? When I go to bed, it's usually because I'm tired." That look was still in his eyes and Elena wanted to ask him what it meant.

"Do you wanna talk?" She asked and Damon smirked.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" He scooted a little closer and could feel Elena's breath on his face. Elena smiles at him and every fiber in his being is yearning to touch her.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Have you ever considered being a vampire?" Damon asked out of the blue. Elena frowned and took a deep breath to prepare herself for the conversation to follow.

"Yes, but then I look at Stefan and I'm not so sure. I don't ever want to feel the need to hurt or kill someone. And living forever doesn't seem as fun as people make it sound. That's too many years of drama and moving around, and having to find new things to do." She explained.

"As far as drama goes, it can be avoided if you don't mind staying away from people. The moving only has to happen every ten to twenty years. And there's so much traveling to do, makes it a little less boring. And if you fall in love, you have eternity to be together. It's actually quite romantic if you think about it." Damon pointed out. He knew she'd argue her point and he didn't mind. He just wanted to get to know her better.

"But Stefan also can't drink human blood and be sane. It's just not something I want. Don't get me wrong, you and Stefan mean a lot to me. I just want to leave the vampire part to you guys." Damon wished she could be that decisive about who she wanted to be with. Suddenly Elena yawned, her eyes squeezing shut as she did so. Damon's heart fluttered and he had to look away. How could an innocent young girl capture his heart so fully.

"Get some sleep Elena. I promise I won't do anything amazing while you sleep." He joked, Elena let out a small laugh and drifted off to sleep.

"Night my love." Damon whispered when her breathing slowed. It wasn't much later that he fell soundly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I had a review asking where the twilight was and I promise it's coming. There are several chapters that are just vampire diaries and I apologize if that isn't what you wanted, but if I jumped straight into twilight the story would be a lot less interesting. I'm really hoping that this story will be one of my better fanfictions. Thanks for reading!

Elena wooke up to the sound of someone knocking firmly on the front door. She rolled over and found Damon still asleep. She smiled and hurried to put her robe on. She opened the door to a complete stranger holding a blood bag. "Is that for Damon?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Yes, are you qualified to deliver it?" The man asked.

"Yes..." That was definitely a question caused by compulsion.

"I'm sorry, that is the wrong answer. DAMON!" Elena was so startled by the yelling that she ducked. Damon was so suddenly at her side when she recovered that she jumped.

"Thank you sir!" Damon said cheerily, and the man handed over the blood bag.

"Okay, can we not start every morning like that. I would age twice as fast." She said trying to calm her nerves.

"Next time just say thank you. He'll hand it over instead of giving us all a heart attack." Damon explained, closing the front door and walking into the kitchen. Elena followed, still feeling on edge.

"If you'd told me that last night it would've saved us a lot of trouble." Elena said and started the coffee pot on the counter.

"It's been a long time since I've been here, I forgot about blood delivery." He poured the blood into a mug and popped it into the microwave. He turned to face Elena, leaning against the counter. Elena felt the tension in the room and took a sip of coffee to hide how uncomfortable she was. Damon stared hard at the linoleum floor, waiting for the microwave to beep.

"It would make sense to pick Stefan." Elena said suddenly.

"Yes it would." Damon agreed.

"Even Katherine knows that." She continued and Damon could feel the hurt creeping into his heart. "So, why can't I stop thinking about you?" His head shot up at that question.

"Elena, I'm no good for you." He hated himself for saying it, but it was true.

"I know, but I can't help what I'm feeling, Damon." The microwave beeped but Damon didn't seem to hear it. Elena was making a mistake choosing him. But if she so much as touched him, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

"Don't let those feelings in, Elena. It's a very bad idea." Even as he was saying this, he was walking towards her.

"It'll be the best mistake I'll ever make." She set her cup down. Her hand reaching tentatively for his chest and settling over his heart. Damon breathed in sharply, he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her up against him. His lips crashed down on her, her hands tangled in his hair, holding him there. All the tension between them releasing into their kiss. A strangled moan escaped from Elena, her body pressed up against the counter by his. Damon lifted her onto the counter for better access. In their rush to be closer to each other than ever before, they knocked her cup over, spilling the coffee inside. Elena finally pulled away.

"Stefan...we said we wouldn't." She reminded him. Damon's face fell and his whole body was suddenly tense.

"It's always about Stefan. It may be selfish, but for once, I want it to be about me." Damon said anger lacing his words.

"It will be, after I talk to Stefan. It will be all about you and me, Damon" Elena took a deep breath to steady herself. "I promise." She ran a hand over his cheek in an attempt to relax him. It worked to a degree.

"We need to stay busy." Damon pointed out. His body was on fire, he needed a good distraction.

"We'll go hiking." Elena said sliding off of the counter. Her body came in contact with his on the way down. The look in Damon's eyes and the breath he took made Elena melt on the inside. This wasn't going to be an easy week.

"Hiking? Did you even bring clothes for that?" Damon asked trying to keep his cool. He took a step back to remove the temptation. The disappointment was visible on Elena's face but he ignored it.

"I'm prepared for anything. Mostly because Stefan packed my whole dresser." Elena explained.

"There's camping equipment in the attic." Damon said randomly, mostly because his brain was foggy with lust.

"Right, so let's change and get the stuff together." Elena grabbed a paper towel and mopped up the coffee. Damon headed to the bedroom to change clothes. He dug through his drawers for something more comfortable for hiking and came up empty handed.

"I have no clothes, Elena!" He called back into the kitchen.

"You're a vampire, just wear what you're in." Elena replied, joining him in the bedroom and pulling out some clothes from her suitcase. She took a pair of loose jeans, a plain purple shirt, some socks, and a hoodie into the bathroom. Damon noticed right away that she didn't close the door and he hurried up to the attic to see what he had.

"We've got a tent, two sleeping bags, one backpack, stuff to eat with and on, and a cooler." There were also fishing poles, but Damon didn't think Elena was interested in fishing. " We need ice, water bottles, and stuff to eat." He packed everything up and took it down to the living room. Elena joined him fully dressed for camping.

"Are we missing anything?" She asked curiously.

"We're missing a few things, but we can get them at the store." Damon explained. "Pack some clothes. I think we'll stay the night." He said distractedly.

"Okay." Elena went back into the bedroom.

"I think I brought a lighter." Damon said checking his pants pockets. "Hey, Elena, have you seen my lighter?" He called from the living room.

"Didn't you have it yesterday? Before we left the hotel."

"Oh yeah. My jeans are on the trunk in there. Will you check the pockets?"

"Sure." Elena picked up his jeans from the day before and first one pocket then the other. she found the lighter but also his wallet. She was too curious to resist. She opened it, keeping an eye on the door as she did so. He had a fake drivers liscence, a few credit cards, some reciepts, and some pictures. Elena flipped through the pictures. Most were of him and Stefan, going back years and years ago. But at the very back there was a picture of him with her. It was during the past summer, while Stefan had left town for a few days. They'd spent the entire day swimming and the night watching movies together. That had been the most fun she'd had in a long time. For that one day, they had been best friends. Elena smiled and closed the wallet, then she got an idea. She opened the wallet, pulled out the picture, and stuck it in her pocket. How long would it take him to realized it was missing?

"Are you ready?" Damon asked as Elena entered the room with some clothes.

"Yep! Will these fit in the backpack?" She asked handing him her clothes.

"Yeah, there's room. Got the lighter?" He asked looking up at her this time.

"Yep, here's your wallet too. Thought you might need it." Elena explained.

"I'm gonna grab some clothes and we'll pack up and go." Damon got up and walked into the bedroom. Elena's hand came to rest on her pocket. Did he just forget to take the photo out? Did he still look at it?

"Alright, let's head out." Damon put his clothes in the backpack and snapped it shut.

At the store, Damon bought stuff to make sandwiches, eggs, bacon, bottled water, and ice. Elena wandered the store, looking at the fresh fruits and veggies. There was even a section where you could buy your own chicken. This was definitely a small town. Elena wondered if she chose Damon, would they end up living here? "Lets get going Elena." Damon said from the counter where he'd just checked out.

"Okay." They headed out to the car and loaded the things up that they bought.

"How much time have you spent here over the years?" She asked curiously.

"A total of twenty years maybe. When Stefan was away and I got bored, I'd come here. At one point I even had my own farm going. I sold it to a couple about ten years ago. They promised me they'd take good care of it, I didn't even have to compel them." The two got into the car and drove down a dirt road that dead ended in the woods. Damon put the bag with the tent across his shoulders and carried the cooler. Elena carried the backpack with the two sleeping bags strapped to the back. They walked out to a path that led into the woods and made their way through the forest. "Do we have to go off the path?" Damon asked eyeing the thick underbrush. Elena just rolled her eyes and brushed past him. She immediately regretted it when it set fire to her body. She took a deep breath to calm herself, hoping Damon didn't notice

"Don't be a sissy." Damon followed reluctantly. Elena watched her step as they worked their way up a small mountain.

"These are nice clothes, Elena. I'm not being a sissy. I just like my clothes." Damon explained dropping the cooler and catching Elena's hand before she fell.

"I swear that log jumped out at me." Elena said as Damon pulled her into his arms.

"Good thing I'm here." Damon whispered into her ear. Shivers ran down her spine and a delicious warmth spread through her body. She realized her face was just inches from Damon's. They searched each other's eyes for a moment before Damon's lips gentley brushed hers. Elena ran her hands over his firm chest, letting his tongue slip into her mouth to massage hers. Elena let slip a moan and Damon gripped her ass, pressing her against the firm bulge beneath his zipper.

"Ohhh...Damon." She breathed, pulling back a little.

"I found it!" Damon said suddenly.

"My pants are still on." Elena said breathily, coming out of her sexual fog.

"Huh?...No, no...I can do that easy. I meant our camping spot." Damon explained smiling at the pleasured, although confused, look on Elena's face.

"Oh." Elena turned to look at what Damon was seeing. "It's beautiful." Elena's voice was filled with awe. The sun shone brightly in the clearing, wild flowers were in bloom all over and a small stream trickled by a couple of feet outside the clearing. Elena stepped over the log this time, leading the way into the clearing.

"All I smell is flowers, its making my stomach turn." Damon complained, picking up the cooler and following Elena.

"You picked it." Elena pointed out. She set the backpack down and Damon set the tent bag next to it.

"I'm going to set up the tent." Damon said already unzipping the bag.

"I'm going to go check out the stream." Elena said heading in the direction of the trickling sound.

"Call if you need me." Damon said as she disappeared past the trees.

Damon set up the tent and unrolled the sleeping bags inside. He put the backpack inside the tent along with the small cooler. When he came back out, Elena was returning from the stream with some wood for a fire. "Well, aren't you handy to have on a camping trip." He said smiling.

"We used to go camping when I was little. My dad always put me in charge of gathering firewood." She said depositing the wood a few feet from the tent.

"After we build a fire and have dinner, do you wanna tell ghost stories or something?" Damon asked, realizing they didn't have a plan.

"I don't know about ghost stories. They don't really scare me anymore. We could go play in the stream until the sun goes down. Then we could drink that really old scotch you brought and talk by the fire and maybe make some smores." Elena said almost dreamily.

"Sounds girly and...romantic. I guess that works for me." Damon got the fire set up but didn't light it. They took the cooler down to the stream and found a rock to sit on.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as he watched Elena take off her socks and shoes.

"Putting my feet in the water." She scooted to the edge of the large rock and dipped her feet in the stream.

"There are fish in there." Damon commented. He handed her a sandwich and a bottle of water. He pulled out a sandwich for himself and watched Elena. The sunlight was filtering through the trees and reflecting off of her hair. She looked like she belonged in an old painting. She tucked strand of hair behind her ear and opened her sandwich. Damon set his down and removed his socks and shoes to join her.

"What happened to 'There are fish in there.'?" She asks flashing him a smile that melts his heart.

"I'm scarier than any old fish." He said sticking his feet in the water and grabbing his sandwich.

"I never knew you could be so easy to be around. Except for..." Elena suddenly remembered the picture in her pocket and got quiet.

"Except for?" Damon looked up at her.

"Nothing. I lost my train of thought." Did Damon even remember that day? Or had it meant nothing to him after she'd run back to Stefan?

They had been silent until the sun started to set and they headed back to camp. Damon started the fire and Elena got the scotch from the backpack. Damon had pulled a small log out of the woods, to the fire, for them to sit on. Elena sat down next to him and he opened the scotch. "We're going to play a little drinking game." Damon said with a smile.

"I'm not stripping." Elena said defiantly.

"Who said anything about stripping? This is how you play. You say something about me that drives you crazy and take a drink and vice versa. First one to hurl or pass out loses. Winner gets to pick what the loser does." Elena thought it over for a minute. She knew he'd never let her live it down if she backed out. But there was no way, she would win. Damon had an amazing tolerance for alcohol.

"Okay, I'll play." She said nervously, crossing her arms over her chest. She was already resigned to losing.

"Okay, I'll start so you can see how it's done." Damon held the bottle up, looking at the amber liquid inside. "It drives me crazy when you won't let me and Stefan protect you." He said taking a drink.

"Okay, give me that." Elena snatched the bottle from his hand. "It drives me crazy when you try to make choices for me." Elena took a big drink and immediately regretted it. She choked down the burning liquid. "Gross! How do you drink that?!" She asked incredulously.

"It's an aquired taste." Damon said calmly taking the bottle back. "It drives me crazy that you think you can take a vampire on your own." Damon took a drink and handed it back.

"It makes me crazy that you think I can't take a vampire on my own." Elena took smaller drink this time, but still made a face at the taste.

"It drives me crazy that you can't pick between me and Stefan." Damon snatched the bottle back and took a drink.

"It drives me crazy that you won't fight for me. It's always 'I don't want to hurt my brother.'" Elena said in a mocking voice and took the bottle for another drink.

"It drives me crazy that you're such a tease." Damon took another drink. This stuff was strong and getting to him fast. He couldn't imagine what Elena was feeling.

"Only cause I want you to take the bait!" Elena defended, forgetting that they were playing a game. She took the bottle from Damon and took a drink. "It drives me crazy that you won't."

"Then break up with my brother, Elena! I'll take you to a phone! Break. It. Off." Damon said angrily.

"See! That drives me crazy too! You don't ever think about anyone else's feelings. It's all about Damon." Elena took another drink.

"That's because I only ever think about YOU!" He said pointing a finger at her.

"Well, stop it!" Elena took another drink. "Stop it...because you're making me fall for you. This...between us, wasn't supposed to happen. My feelings for you are out of control, so just...stop." Elena handed back the bottle and watched Damon drink the rest of it.

"I can't." He replied quietly. He set the empty bottle on the ground.

"Shit, what do we do now?" Elena asked swaying a little on the log.

"Nothing. Not until you talk to my brother." Damon stood up and held out his hand for Elena. "Let's get some sleep."

"But, who won the game?" Elena asked taking his hand.

"No one." Damon replied and led her to the tent. "Go change and let me know when I can come in." He said unzipping the door. Elena disappeared inside and Damon stood outside the tent, the trees blurring a little after the drinking. "Elena, I'm no good for you. You should pick Stefan." Damon said, but there was no response. "Elena?"

Damon entered the tent to find Elena fast asleep in her sleeping bag. She'd somehow managed to change, although, Damon saw her pajama pants on top of the backpack, next to her jeans. He was suddenly grateful she was already in her sleeping bag. He changed clothes quickly, watching to make sure she stayed asleep. He climbed inside his sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep.

Elena couldn't help the rush of emotion at his statement. Damon easily gave her up for her own good...again. Would Stefan ever do that? Not likely. How could she not have feelings for Damon when he was always putting her first. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him. She wanted to tell him that she picked him and would never love anyone else as much as she loved him. She could feel tears burning behind her eyes with the frustration of holding it all in. One small tear escaped and rolled across her cheek, dripping quietly onto her sleeping bag. A strong but gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Elena? What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I'd be horribly wrong and stupid to choose Stefan over you." She said letting out a sob.

"Hey, come here." He said softly. Elena rolled over into his arms, her face against his chest. "It's not something to cry over. We'll figure this out, there's no rush." Damon rubbed her back slowly calming her down. Elena sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Damon smelled like alcohol, cologne, and a smell that was uniquely him. She let the familiar smell comfort her until she felt okay again. "Are you smelling me?" Damon asked a little surprised.

"You smell really good. And...I'm a little drunk." Elena replied smiling into his chest.

"You calm now?" He asked, clearly still concerned.

"Yeah, it was a moment of panic and...truth." Elena admitted.

"Truth?" Damon was curious, what had she figured out?

"I think I've made a choice." Elena explained tentatively.

"Do I get to know?" Elena rolled onto her back, so his hand was resting on her stomach.

"No one gets to know until everyone is present." Elena tensed a little when Damon started tracing small circles on her stomach through her shirt.

"Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out." He apologized, his hand going still again.

"No, it's okay. I just didn't expect it is all." Elena closed her eyes from emotional and physical exhaustion.

"Go to sleep, Elena. Sleep well." Damon whispered lovingly.

"Mmm..." Was Elena's only response, she was already slipping into sleep. Damon came to the conclusion he was going to enjoy every last second with her, just in case she chose Stefan.

_"Elena! Where are you?! Damnit Elena! Don't do this to me! I was just getting you to me!...Please don't leave me now." Tears streamed down his face._

"Damon!" Elena shot up, her heart racing and tears in her eyes. "Damon, I'm here!" She said looking around until she found him.

"Elena, it was a nightmare. I didn't lose you." Damon was sitting up too.

"Oh my gosh, Damon!" Elena threw her arms around him in relief. "You were so worried and I didn't understand why you couldn't find me. I don't ever want to see you in that much pain again." Elena said in a fit.

"I didn't lose you and I promise that I'm okay." Damon said holding her tight. "You can go back to sleep, Elena. Everything is okay."

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked. In that moment, Elena sounded so innocent that Damon couldn't say no. He made quick work of zipping their sleeping bags together to make one big one and they settled in together, Elena nestled in his arms.

"Shit!" Elena woke up to the word being whispered near her ear. "How did I lose that?" She opened her eyes to see Damon frantically searching the backpack.

"Did you lose something?" She asked groggily. Damon jumped a little and looked at her.

"Nothing too important." He smiled and started packing up his sleeping bag.

"When did you wake up?" Elena sat up and stretched.

"I'm not sure I actually slept." Damon said distractedly.

"What's for breakfast? And why didn't you sleep?" Elena realized suddenly that she had no pants on. She blushed and looked over at her bag where her pajama pants were. Had she been that drunk the night before?

"I made some coffee. Do want bacon and eggs?" Damon sat on the floor next to her.

"That sounds great." Elena smiled but Damon didn't move. He just looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Elena asked wondering what he was waiting for.

"Would you like some pants?" He asked smirking.

"That would be nice." Elena blushed again.

"Wouldn't it?" Damon continued to sit there.

"Damon, either hand me my pants or get out of the tent." Elena warned.

"Sorry, no can do. Can't find my daylight ring." He said slipping the ring off and dropping it to the floor behind his back. He then held up his hand for her to see.

"What?! That's pretty important Damon!" Elena jumped up and grabbed her pants. She pulled them on, ignoring the fact that Damon was watching.

"Found it." Damon said afterwards and slipped it back on.

"Damon!" Elena threw her pajama pants at him. He froze then gave her a mischevious grin. "Oh crap." Elena shot out of the tent, heading for the trees. She had almost reached them when she ran into something soft and firm. When the confusion cleared, she realized it was Damon. She barely had a second to react before he was kissing passionately. She didn't have time to process before her body reacted. She wound her arms around his neck and ran her tongue along his lips, seeking entrance. Damon didn't hesitate, granting her access, and backing her into a tree.

"God, Elena, you're such a tease." He groaned, lifting her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm not teasing anymore." She replied and started placing kisses on his neck, stopping to bite gentley above his pulse point. Damon fought the urge to let his knees buckle. He was starting to fumble with the button on her jeans when he heard low rumbling noise.

"Wait." He said, holding a finger to her lips. Elena struggled to catch her breath. Damon slowly lowered her to the ground. "Very slowly, move behind me." Damon said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked as she moved behind him. That's when she saw what he was looking at. A very large mountain lion stood about twenty feet away, crouched to attack. Damon let his fangs slip out, dark veins appearing under his eyes. The two just stared each other down for a long time. Finally, the lion must have decided against fighting Damon, because it turned and walked away.

"What on earth? If that wasn't a sign to wait till we tell Stefan, I don't know what is." Damon said, still watching it retreat.

"We should probably eat breakfast and pack up our things." Elena said, still waiting from her body to come down from its high.

"Yeah, okay." They turned and walked back to their camp.

The walk back to the house had been quiet and tense. Damon was busy putting things away while Elena was showering. Elena rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and pressed her forehead to the cool tile on the wall. There had always been an intense love between her and Stefan. With Damon, though, the sparks flew everytime they made eye contact. Elena turned around, slid to the floor, and sighed. She wondered how Stefan was doing, or if Klaus was trying to get information out of him. She heard the front door slam and knew her instincts had been right. Damon was mad.

"Hello?"

"Stefan, it's Damon." Damon had this sudden urge to know if Stefan was okay.

"Damon, I told you not to call." Stefan said sternly.

"I just want to know if you're okay?" Damon asked ignoring his brothers warning.

"I'm fine. How are you and Elena?" Stefan gave in.

"We're...okay. She's been acting a little out of character." Damon was vague, not wanting Stefan to know the details.

"Strange..." Stefan wracked his brain, trying to figure out what set her off. Then it hit him. "It's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Damon was confused now. Had Stefan pissed her off?

"I said something to her the night before you guys left. Just roll with it Damon, it's okay." Stefan hadn't been aware of the fact that he'd been spot on. He was irritated that night because all day they'd been giving each other looks. To him, they seemed like they were checking each other out. Apparently he'd been right.

"I'm not sure you know what I'm talking about." There was no way his brother would give him permission to sleep with Elena or start a relationship.

"I just want her to be happy Damon. If it's you that she wants, I'm okay with that." Stefan clarified and Damon was shocked.

"I don't want to hurt you Stefan and neither does Elena." Damon coudn't hide the desperation in his voice.

"I promise, I'll be fine. Just be good to her Damon." Stefan's end went very quiet for a moment. "I have to go."

"Stefan?" There was no answer, so Damon hung up.

When Elena got out of the shower, Damon was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. He was staring up at the ceiling as though it had all the answers. Elena ran her brush through her hair one more time and set it down on the dresser. "I'm sorry, Damon, I should have backed off and I didn't. You must think that I'm a horrible person because of what I'm doing to your brother."

"Elena, stop. I'm not mad, just confused. What did Stefan say to you the night before we left?" Elena blinked in surprise. How did Damon know?

"He, uh...he said 'You and Damon, neither of you hide it very well. You guys clearly have feelings for each other.' I didn't believe it until I spent several days thinking about it." Elena explained.

"Why didn't you just talk to me about it?" Damon turned to look at her, hurt evident in his eyes. "I know I'm kinda violent sometimes, but you're one of the few people I trust to be honest with me."

"I needed to figure it out on my own. Honestly, Stefan was right. I have feelings for you and they're strong ones." Elena joined Damon on the bed. "I need you to trust me on this Damon. I need to figure this out without you and Stefan interfering." Damon sighed and Elena rolled over and gave him a hug.

"You should have said something." Damon said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." Elena was tracing the lines of his abs, wondering what they felt like without the shirt.

"It's alright, I'm over it. I'm gonna go take a shower. Do you need back in the bathroom?" Elena sat up so Damon could get off of the bed.

"Nope, I'm good to go." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'll be back in a bit." Damon walked into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Men suck." Elena said flopping back on the bed.

"I heard that." Damon yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Get in the shower, you smell like campfire." Elena responded, then slipped under the covers.

Elena woke up to something cool pressed against her cheek. It felt wonderful in the warm, humid morning air that lingered in the room. Her legs, however, were uncomfortably hot and somehow restrained. "Mmm." Groaned, opening her eyes.

"Goodmorning to you too, cuddle bug." Damon said cheerily, effectively bringing her out of her haze.

"Why is it so hot in here?" She asked slowly realizing that she had wrapped herself around Damon during the night.

"My guess is that we forgot to turn on the air conditioner last night and a heat wave hit this morning." Damon replied as Elena tried to unwrap herself. Her thigh accidentally brushed up against Damon's crotch. "Uhh." Damon's hips jerked up in response.

"Sorry." Elena said sheepishly, blushing.

"How do you get to me so easily?" Damon asked huskily, moving to where his face was within inches of hers. Elena felt all her blood rush in one direction and took a shaky breath.

"Damon..." Elena looked away to keep control of herself.

"I know, I know, you need to talk to Stefan. We should get up and find something to do." Damon leaned back on his pillow again.

"Did I seriously snuggle up to you last night?" She asked sitting up in bed and squinting through the sunligh streaming in through the window.

"Quite suddenly. I layed down and bam, there you were." Damon said smiling, his naked chest reflecting the light from the window.

"You're not wearing a shirt."

"Way to state the obvious, Elena. It's a little weird though, I fell asleep with one on." Damon frowned. "Why don't I remember taking my shirt off?" There was a knock at the door before Damon could think too much about it.

"Should I get that? I'm not really in the mood to be screamed at." Elena said unable to take her eyes off of Damon's chest.

"Nope, I got it." Damon sped off to the front door, leaving Elena staring at the sheets where he'd been.

"Vampires."

"Elena, breakfast is ready." Damon set her plate on the table and returned to the kitchen for his blood.

"Is one bag going to be enough? You didn't eat yesterday." Elena asked concerned.

"It'll be plenty." Damon said, clearly not wanting to feed from Elena again. "What do you want to do today?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"Can we visit the farm? Play with the piglets and stuff?" Elena figured the animals would stop the sexual tension for a while.

"Sure, if you'd like, we could even go horseback riding." That suggestion caught Elena off guard.

"You know how to ride a horse?"

"Yeah, I used to have a horse. His name was Jake. I come from a time where there were no cars. I didn't really have a choice." Damon explained. "I could show you how?"

"That'd be great." Elena started eating and Damon turned his attention to his own breakfast.

"Okay, you pull the reigns back with your right hand to go right and vice versa. Pull back on the reigns firmly but gently to slow down or stop. A gentle kick to his side and he'll go faster." Damon explained as they sat atop their horses.

"I think I got it. I'll follow your lead." She said smiling. The horses were beautiful, one black, one gray, both with flowing manes and tales. According to Damon the black one was named Rocky and the gray one was named Lily.

"Alright, let's go." Damon started off slow, so Elena could catch on. But twenty minutes later they were moving at a canter. He led her to an empty feild where green grass had grown along with colorful wildflowers. He stopped his horse near a stray tree and climbed down. Elena joined him a moment later. The area was fenced in, so they let the horse graze while they sat under the tree. "I've had more fun on this trip than I've had in years. Thank you, Damon." Elena said sincerely.

"You deserve it. Not a lot of people can put up with mine and Stefan's bullshit." Damon said playing with her hair. She sat between his legs, resting against his chest and he leaned against the tree. Elena ran her finger in circles around his knee, enjoying the scenery.

"You and Stefan are worth it. I wouldn't have it any other way." Elena laid her head on Damon's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Three more days of paradise." Damon thought out loud.

"Paradise, huh?" Elena smiled.

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather be stranded here with." Damon explained.

"Do you think Stefan would be okay, if it wasn't him I picked?" Elena asked tentatively.

"He'd be fine, Elena. And if you don't pick me...we'll still be friends." Damon said calming Elena's fears.

"You promise?" Elena asked feeling Damon tense behind her.

"Yeah, I promise." Did that mean that she was leaning towards Stefan?

"It's so pretty out here." Elena commented, watching the wind blow through the trees in the distance.

"If I decided to get away from the drama, this is where I would go." Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and sighed contentedly. Elena could hear his heart pouding rythmically in his chest. This was something she could get used to. On the downside, she'd miss her friends and family. She wondered, for a moment, what Jeremy and Jenna were doing. Jenna had been compelled to leave town with Jeremy. Had Jenna wondered why her niece wasn't there?

"The full moon is tomorrow night." Elena said quietly.

"It is. I hope Klaus hasn't found us before then." Damon replied solemnly.

"He would have found us by now, if there was a chance of it." Elena said, trying to convince herself more than Damon, that they were safe.

"Problem is, that he can do a lot of damage if we go back afterwards." Damon pointed out, sufficiently killing the good mood they had been in.

"What are we going to do then? We can't keep running away." Elena sat up, not in the mood to cuddle anymore, and picked at the grass by her feet.

"We will figure this all out next week. Maybe we can at least trap him somewhere." Damon said hopefully, but not really believing his own words.

"I think I'm ready to go back to the house now." Elena stood up and headed towards her horse. Damon wished he could spend just a few months with Elena, without having to worry about someone trying to kill her. He reluctantly got up and followed her.

They were coming over the hill to the barn, when Damon saw a car he wished hadn't been there. "Elena stop." He said just loud enough for her to hear.

"What's wrong?" She asked, doing as she was told.

"It's Stefan's car." Damon warned, pointing at it.

"Oh, no. You don't think?"

"Yes, we have to go, now!" They turned, pushing the horses into a gallop. If Elena hadn't been so scared for her life, she wouldn't have been able to handle going that fast on a horse. Damon led Elena into the woods, towards a house that appeared to house a family. They stopped the horses behind the house and Damon kocked on the door.

"Hello Damon." The young lady said cheerily, opening the door.

"Hi, we need to borrow some clothes and some food." Damon said in a panic.

"Come on in. Take whatever you need." She said sweetly, stepping aside. Damon grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her in with him. He left her standing at the back door, while he sped through the house. He appeared a moment later with two backpacks. He handed one of them to Elena.

"Thank you so much." He said to the lady and then they were off again.

"Damon, we've been going for hours. I don't think they'll find us." Elena said wearily. The sun was setting and they were deep in the woods.

"We don't know if they followed us." Damon said sounding a little tired himself.

"With vampire speed, Klaus would have caught us by now." Elena pointed out.

"Okay we'll stop for an hour. You can eat something and take a nap. Then we have to leave again." Damon said pulling Lily to a stop, Elena followed suit. Damon sat with the horses, while Elena quickly downded some food and water. She layed out the one blanket they had and curled up on it to take a nap.

"How on earth did Stefan find this place?" Damon asked no one in particular. There was a crunching noise to Damon's left, he eyed the spot until a deer appeared. He shook his head and looked over at Elena. She was out cold, exhausted from riding all day. Her brow was furrowed, though, even in her sleep. Damon wondered if she was having nightmares. She'd had them in the past. Damon had heard her tossing and turning in Stefan's bed from across the house. Stefan apparently slept through it all. One time, Damon even went into Stefan's room and rubbed her back until she relaxed. Then he'd smacked Stefan over the head the next morning, not bothering to explain. Elena had given him a secret smile that had made his heart stop. Damon could feel his eyes drooping as he daydreamed. He glanced at his watch, it'd been thirty minutes. He slapped himself across the face to stay awake. He'd never forgive himself if Klaus got a hold of Elena.

Damon relaxed as they came close to the end of the hour. He didn't even see Stefan appear next to Elena. "Hey brother, don't panic, I came alone." Damon flew to his feet.

"How did you find us?" Damon asked, eyeing Stefan warily.

"I had to ask a lot of people, a lot of questions at a lot of different gas stations, hotels, and diners. Don't worry though, I haven't even seen Klaus since you left." Stefan explained, walking away from Elena, towards Damon.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Damon asked holding up his hands.

"Go to Elena, I won't stop you." Stefan said holding up his hands. Damon sped to her side.

"I actually wanted to talk to you both about what I'd said to Elena." Stefan said, hoping it'd put Damon at ease.

"If you really are alone, we should let her sleep. She's exhausted." Damon said sitting down next to her, just in case.

"That's fine, me and you can talk while we wait." Stefan took Damon's place on the log.

"Well, this should be loads of fun." Damon said sarcastically.

"Has she said anything about how she feels?" Stefan asked with fear in his eyes.

"She said she loves you and that you're safe and usually stable. She also said that she made a choice, but she won't tell me what it is without you there too." Damon explained.

"Do you wanna go back to the house when she wakes up? There's no point in being out here, there's no danger?" Stefan suggested.

"Yeah, I don't know about that. I'm still not sure I can trust you." Damon said chuckling.

"How about this? I don't have time to get you back to Mystic Falls before midnight. So, I'll let you guys leave at seven tonight. You can take Elena where ever you want and you don't have to tell me." Stefan didn't have a clue how to prove to Damon that they were safe.

"We're leaving at eleven." Damon said seriously. "Stefan, you really shouldn't have come here." He shook his head in disappointment.

"I know for a fact that I haven't even seen Klaus." Stefan said defensively.

"No, Stefan!" You don't know! The fact that you're saying that, tells me that you have seen him. How could you put Elena in danger like that?!" Damon was so angry that he forgot that Elena was asleep. She suddenly sat up at the noise. "You wanna prove that Klaus hasn't compelled you? Then leave!" Damon rose to his feet, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Stefan?" Her voice was just a whisper but both men turned their attention to her.

"Elena, we don't know if he's being compelled, stay away." Damon warned her.

"Are you okay Stefan? Has he tortured you?" Her voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine, Elena. But apparently, I'm not welcome here." Stefan said looking at Damon.

"Are you really that stupid, Stefan?" Damon asked incredulously.

"I just wanted to talk to you and Elena. After that, if you really want me to, I'll leave." Stefan said calmly, even though he really wanted to punch Damon right now.

"Fine, what did you want to talk about?" Damon threw up his hands in frustration.

"I want to talk about Elena's feelings for you." The smile on Stefan's face sent shivers down Elena's spine. That's when Elena knew...Stefan was under Klaus's control. Elena reached for Damon's hand and he gave it a squeeze, Damon knew too.

"Okay." Elena knew Stefan was trying to stall. She had to give him no reason to keep them there, the longer they dragged it out, the closer Klaus got. "My feelings for Damon are stronger than my feelings for you. It's over between us Stefan. Please leave so I can be alone with Damon for a few days." Elena said wasting no time.

"That was a little harsh." Stefan said not moving.

"I'm going to pack up." Elena said to Damon. Damon nodded and moved in between Stefan and Elena. She quickly loaded everything onto the horses and untied them.

"She's ripping off the bandaid, so to speak." Damon shrugged. Elena waited until Stefan's eyes were on Damon then slapped both horses, causing them to take off into the woods. She felt Damon's arms wrap around her and he sped through the woods back to his car. He sped out of the driveway with a squeal. Once on the highway he drove at top speed, constantly checking the rearview mirrors for Stefan's car.

"Damon, we have to far, fast, and without stopping. Where are we going to go?" Elena asked in a panic.

"I have a plan. Don't worry. Try to get some sleep Elena." Elena giggled at that.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked confused.

"You expect me to be able to sleep right now? That's so not gonna happen." Elena did try to relax a little bit. "Can we just talk on the way to wherever we're going?" She asked quietly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Damon kept his eyes on the mostly empty highway.

"How do you feel about what I said to Stefan back there."

"Did you mean it?" Damon was sure it was just to throw Stefan off for a moment.

"...Yes." Elena waited for Damon to respond. He never did, instead he pulled into a small airport a little while later, leaving her hanging. He flung the door open, slamming it closed behind him and screamed at the top of his lungs. Elena tentatively got out of the car too. After he got it out of his system, he took Elena by the hand. They hurried into the office and Damon compelled the pilot. Within ten minutes they were in the air. "Damon, you're kind of freaking me out here. I thought you wanted us together." Elena said staring at her hands.

"I do, just, I didn't want it to be like that. I didn't want to be there when you guys broke up. And I wanted us getting together to be a little more romantic than having to run away from an evil Stefan." Damon sighed. "My brother just makes my life so fucking dramatic!"Damon stared out the window of the small plane.

"It wasn't really his fault." Elena reminded him. Then she laced her fingers through his and rested her head on his shoulder. Damon squeezed her hand and let himself slip into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"A beach resort?" Damon and Elena entered the lobby of a huge hotel that sat on a beach on a small island.

"I had to think fast. Plus, we can relax a little." Damon smirked at her as they approached the check in desk.

"I need a room with one king sized bed." Elena tuned out of the conversation between Damon and the hotel clerk and checked out her surroundings. There was a plush sitting area with chairs, couches, and tables, all of them royal blue. On the other side of the lobby was a seafood restuarant. Elena had a feeling Damon was showing her what it was like to stay at a five star hotel.

"Okay, Mr. Rogers, you'll be in room 205." The clerk said cheerily, handing back Damon's fake I.D. and credit card. "Enjoy your stay." Damon nodded then took Elena's hand and led her towards the elevator.

"Mr. Rogers?" Elena giggled as they loaded onto the elevator.

"It's the only one that Stefan doesn't know about. It's my get away I.D." Damon explained.

"You forgot to bring your button up sweater Mr. Rogers." Elena said jokingly, giggling some more.

"Mrs. Rogers is going to find out that she shouldn't make fun of Mr. Rogers." Damon said with a gleam in his eye.

"I dare Mr. Rogers to do something." Elena said bravely. She gave Damon a confused look when he handed her the room card.

"Run Elena." Was all he said and then the elevator doors opened. Elena was sure she'd never run so fast in her life. She slipped the room key in and out and rushed into the room. She stood just behind the door waiting for Damon to knock. Her breathing was starting to slow down when the door flew open. Elena squealed as Damon threw her over his shoulder. He walked casually over to the bed and deposited her on it unceremoniously.

"Damon!" He climbed onto the bed with her, grabbed her wrists, and straddled her.

"I think you deserve a good tickling." He said misheviously, before his fingers began dancing up and down her sides. Elena squirmed underneath him, giggling uncontrollably. It wasn't until she was gasping for air, that he finally stopped.

"I give up." She said holding up her hands, that Damon had let go of. Then she saw the intense, lustful look in his eyes. "Damon..." She breathed. "I'm all yours." She said in a moment of confidence.

"Fuck!" Damon's lips crashed down on hers. He braced himself on his hands and used his knees to spread her legs apart and settled in between them. He slipped a hand underneath her and pressed her body into his. "Say it again."

"I want you, Damon." He slid down her body and pushed her shirt up. He kissed his way up to her ribs, stopping only because there was a knock on the door. "Room service!" Damon looked up at Elena, who shivered with arousal.

"Don't answer it." She whispered, even though she was nervous as hell around Damon these days. Even though Stefan was a lot older than her, and that was an understatement, he still acted like a teenager. Whereas Damon seemed more like a man, and it made her feel young and inexperienced.

"We have to eat." He whispered back. He got off of the bed, did a quick check to make sure he had himself under control, and answered the door. The man on the other side wheeled in a table with two covered plates. By this time Elena had pulled her shirt down and sat up.

"Enjoy!" The man said happily and Damon slipped him a tip. "Thank you sir!" Damon showed the guy out and Elena scooted to the foot of the bed.

"When did you order food?" She asked curiously. Damon pushed the table to the foot of the bed and sat down next to her.

"While I was checking in. I didn't really expect us to get into it so fast." Damon said giving Elena as apologetic look.

"It's okay. Honestly, I'm starving." Elena lifted the lid on her plate and Damon followed suit. The food looked amazing! It was grilled shrimp, salmon, and a leafy green salad. They'd also sent a bottle of wine and some bread. Damon and Elena dug in greedily, not having had a proper meal a while.

"Do you think Klaus would vandalize my car?" Damon asked suddenly, forgetting that he'd left it behind.

"What good would that do him?" Elena handed Damon the bottle of wine so he could open it.

"I'm sure he'd do it just to piss me off." Damon popped the cork out of the bottle and poured them each a glass.

"That would seriously suck, I love that car." Elena pouted. Damon felt his heart skip a beat, she loved his car?

"I know this sounds crazy, but we have to go back home tonight." He pointed out, trying to ignore the fact that her leg kept brushing his and how his body was reacting to it.

"Damage control." Elena added knowingly.

"Exactly. So, after lunch...do you wanna swim, tan, or...?" It was an open ended question that Damon knew the answer to. Elena blushed furiously and avoided eye contact.

"I'm happy with whatever you wanna do." Elena said beating around the bush.

"Am I making you nervous?" Damon smirked at her, Elena saw it out of the corner of her eye.

"Damon, you could make the devil nervous." Elena made eye contact in an attempt to look less nervous. Damon leaned closer to Elena, still smirking.

"I love it when I get to you. When you blush and you're heart starts racing and the tension in the air gets thick." Elena's breathing was shaky, and the blush creeped back into her cheeks. "It makes me wanna rip your clothes off and pound into you at vamp speed until you scream." Elena was breathing heavily now.

"Damon, please..." Damon's shocked expression brought Elena out of her erotic fog.

"Wow, I never knew my words had that much affect on you." Elena's hand was slowly make it's way up his thigh, Damon stopped her just before she reached his crotch.

"We should go swimming, some where private." Elena suggested as she scooted closer to Damon. She removed her hand from his thigh and ran it down his chest instead. Damon shuddered as his whole body set fire. It took everything in him to stop her again.

"Okay, swimming it is! We have no swim suits." Damon said realizing they hadn't brought anything with them.

"We don't need them." Elena was walking towards him.

"Okay, when you said private, you meant naked and alone, right?" Damon asked shifting uncomfortably under her intense gaze.

"Well, yeah. Did you have something else in mind? Or are you still holding out for Stefan?" Elena was confused, he was fully on board before breakfast, what had changed?

"You just made it sound like I want to sleep with my brother." Damon made a face and then explained. "I just want you to be absolutely sure. Cause if you change your mind and go back to Stefan, he'll be more receptive if we haven't slept together."

"I'm sure Damon." She said firmly. "Plus, I can't keep letting you walk around like that. It is physically clear to me that you want this too." Elena sauntered over to him, letting her hand rest on the bulge in his pants. "Let's go swimming." Elena repeated, looking directly into his beautiful blue eyes.

Damon had his arms around Elena's waist, his hands splayed over her stomach, as they walked. "Keep your eyes closed." He warned steering her across the sandy beach.

"I'm not peeking, I promise." The way Elena was rubbing against his hard on was about to make him spontaneously combust. Hwe managed to hold it together until they reached the small empty cove.

"Okay, you can open them now." Damon said sighing in relief as he stepped back.

"Wow! This is amazing! It's so beautiful." Elena said excitedly. The water was a clear blue and the sand was fine compared to the beach sand by the hotel. It wasn't very deep either, it was maybe four feet deep in the center.

"Alright, so skinny dipping...that was the plan right?" Damon asked nervously.

"Who's nervous now?" Elena asked giggling. She whipped her shirt over her head, exposing her pink and black, zebra striped bra. Damon felt all of the air leave his body and suddenly he felt really hot and confined in his clothes. Elena popped open the button on her jeans, walking slowly backwards towards the water. She turned and dropped her pants, stepping out of them as she went. Damon just stood there in shock, god was she sexy. Elena was reaching behind her to unclasp her bra when she heard a thud. Before she could turn around, a sharp pain coursed through her head and into her neck.

_"Elena! Where are you?! Elena!"_

"Elena! Wake up, Elena." She didn't recognize the voice, but it was definitely female. She blinked the world into focus to find a blonde haired, red eyed, woman staring at her.

"Who are you?" She asked groggily as she tried to sit up.

"Lay down, you got hit a little harder than we planned on." The woman said, placing a hand on her bare chest.

"I'm not wearing anything." Elena thought out loud, where were her clothes?

"We weren't expecting you to strip." The woman stood up and grabbed a robe from a nearby table.

"Who's we?"

"The Volturi. My name is Jane, I'll be in charge of you while you're here." She introduced herself and handed Elena the robe. "We injected you with a pain reliever, it should be kicking in now." Elena sat up, too dazed to feel self concious.

"Your vampire boyfriend didn't tell you about the Volturi?" Jane was clearly surprised by this.

"He never mentioned them." Elena stood up and wrapped the robe around her body.

"I need to take you to Aro now." Jane said waiting expectantly by the door.

"Why? Who's that?" Elena eyed Jane warily. Who was this woman? And why were her eyes red?

"He's going to want to talk to you. You and Damon broke the only serious vampire law. Vampires are supposed to stay hidden, humans aren't supposed to know about us." She explained, something about this woman made Elena really uncomfortable. Why on earth would she have red eyes? After a moment what Jane had said sunk in.

"Wait! You're a vampire?!" Elena took a step back, her eyes searching the room frantically for breakable wooden objects. What kind of vampire was she?! Elena was convinced that this was a bad dream.

"What are you looking for?" Jane asked calmly, showing no reaction to the fact that Elena was freaking out. This told Elena that she had every right to freak out.

"A stake to kill you with." Elena said venemously, Jane didn't even so much as blink at that statement.

"A stake?" Jane chuckled, but it genuine. "This isn't a fairy tale, you can't hurt me with a piece of wood."

"Then why does it work on all the vamps that I know?" Elena asked and immediately regretted it, they didn't need to know how to kill Damon. Especially since Damon didn't know how to kill them. This did, however, seem to baffle Jane. No vampire she'd ever met could be killed that way. "How have we never heard of this? Are your vampires in hiding?"

"From the humans? Yes. From the voltures? No. They've never heard of you guys."

"Volturi." Jane corrected, Elena just rolled her eyes. "What else should I know about these vampires? How does their transformation work?" Jane was suddenly fascinated and she was sure Aro would love this.

"You...uh, you have to drink their blood and then be killed." Elena wasn't sure that giving away their secrets was a good idea. But she also was sure she really didn't have a choice. She had this really bad feeling that she was in a lot of danger with these vampires, they weren't normal.

"That's complicated. We have to before Aro get's impatient. You're safe for now, so relax." Jane opened the door and Elena reluctantly walked through it. Jane led her into a large stone room where three antique chairs sat across rom them. In the chairs were three ancient looking vampires, also with red eyes. Elena's heart dropped into her stomach, this was bad, very bad.

"This must be Elena. Welcome to Italy!" The man in the middle said cheerfully, rising from his chair and approaching her.

"Italy?" Elena hadn't even thought to ask where they'd taken her.

"Yes, Volterra to be exact. Jane didn't tell you? We need to talk about Damon." He said coming way to close for comfort. Elena fought the urge to take a step back.

"Damon?"

"Do you intend to stay human or become a vampire?" Aro got straight to the point.

"I'm totally happy being human. Why?" Elena looked around the room and realized that two vamps had entered the room. The muscle, maybe?

"We can't let you do that." He was suddenly very serious and not so happy. A bipolar vampire, this was gonna suck.

"Yes you can, just take me home." It was worth a shot.

"If word gets out that vampires exist, we could start a war." Elena chose not to tell him about the council in Mystic falls. He'd definitely be upset about that.

"So, what? I become a vampire or?" Elena really didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Or we'll kill you. There is no way out of this. Damon doesn't know who were are so he can't find you." Jane answered, she was really starting to piss Elena off.

"You have two days to figure it out. If by then, you're still unsure, then your life will be ended." Aro turned to return to his chair.

"Wait! I at least want to tell Damon goodbye...I love him." Elena pleaded.

"How does this keep happening?" Aro turned back to face Elena. "What is it with young women these days, that they choose to love monsters?" Who else had fallen for a vampire? What happened to the other women?

"Someone else fell in love with a vampire?" The question slipped out before Elena could stop it.

"Let me tell you about Bella and Edward. Bella was a young woman, such as yourself. Edward was a much older vampire, who integrated himself in a highschool. They fell in love, got married, got pregnant, and Bella died giving birth. But Edward was lucky enough to save her life by changing her into one of us. Had he not changed her, we would have interfered. It is our job to vampires in check, and keep our secret. They are living happily together still." A vampire got a girl pregnant? That was definitely something to worry about.

"I still want to see Damon, since it's very possible that my story won't end that way." Elena said going back to her earlier request.

"And risk a fight? You could put Damon in a situation that would get him killed as well. Which would raise a lot of questions in your little vampire community. Especially if they don't know who we are."

"I'll keep him in check. There would actually be a bigger issue in my community if I went missing. There are several vamps that would kill to have me in their possession." Elena pointed out, smirking at Aro.

"Why is that?" What would a group of vampires want with a mere human?

"My blood can change the world. A hybrid vampire wants to activate his inner werewolf with it. And I'm sure it's valuable for many more things. Killing me could start an even bigger war than thwe one that involved humans. I dare you to take my life." Elena said angrily, taking a step towards Aro.

"A vampire/werewolf hybrid? No such thing exists." Aro argued, but Elena could see the fear in his eyes.

"He does, his name is Klaus Mikaelson. I was on the run from him when you abducted me." She said defiantly.

"Give me your hand." Aro said simply, holding out his own hand. Elena took a step back.

"It's okay, he just wants to see the truth." Jane explained.

"Okay." Elena gave him her hand and watched as Aro's eyes widened in amazement.

"He cannot have you, he is an abomination. It is decided, you will be changed." His words radiated arrogance and that made Elena really mad. She yanked her hand away.

"I don't want to be your type of vampire. Bring me Damon, He'll change me. Otherwise, I promise, I will give you hell." Elena turned her back towards Aro. "Jane, I would like to return to my room."

"You stupid little girl. Do you really think you can threaten me and get away with it?" She'd hit a nerve and it made her smile.

"Yes. I do. Because I haven't met a vampire yet who isn't afraid of Klaus. One bite from him will cause any vampire to die a horrible and painful death." She omitted the part where any werewolf could cause that, hoping the volturi didn't know that little fact about werewolves. "I'm ready to leave Jane." Jane looked nervously at Aro.

"Take her away and get Damon here now!" Aro's voice boomed and echoed through the room.

Elena laid down on the bed in her small room. The adrenaline still rushed through her body from picking a fight with a powerful vampire. She'd given Jane the phone number for the hotel on the island and the boarding house. She really hoped Damon answered one of them. There was a gentle knock on the door and Jane walked in carrying a tray of food. The food looked and smelled delicious, probably intended to be her last meal, but Elena had no appetite. In less than a day, she wouldn't be craving food anymore, she'd be craving blood. "Elena, can we talk?" She asked tentatively.

"Do I have a choice?" Elena turned away, looking out the window.

"Is this hybrid real?" Jane set the tray down on the table.

"Very and I'm willing to make a deal."

"A deal?" Jane hadn't expected Elena to cooperate in anyway, she'd been very defiant so far.

"Yes, you guys get Klaus to leave me alone and I'll do whatever you want." She said confidently. Jane blinked in surprise.

"We've never encountered a hybrid before. I can't make any promises." Jane replied. Elena was sure she heard fear in Jane's voice when she spoke.

"He's going to come after me, I pissed him off. There's no way he'll let it go. If You change me or kill me, then he'll come after you for revenge. And did I mention that you have to have a special stake to stop him completely." Stefan had figured that out just before they'd left. He'd had plans to kill him while they were gone. Clearly, that plan had gone wrong.

"In order to stop this Klaus, we'll need to know what he's capable of." Jane was clearly trying.

"His bite kills, but you already know that. He can compel you to do whatever he wants. He's fast and strong and very manipulative. He'll use your loved ones against you." Elena sat up on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"He sounds like a serious threat." Jane seemed to be deep in thought. "I'll talk to Aro about your proposal."

"Is Damon on his way?" There had to be some way out of this situation.

"Yes, he was reached at the number from Mystic Falls. He should be here early tomorrow morning." Jane smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, she quickly left the room.

Damon reached the boarding house in record time. His car had been untouched, which was surprising. He walked up to the front door, cautiously, expecting to run into Klaus or Stefan. He opened the door and dropped his keys on the nearby table and entered the sitting room. "There's no one here but me." Damon jumped, a petite woman, with pale skin and dark hair, stood in the room. She reminded him of Rose. He swallowed hard, telling himself that it wasn't her.

"Who are you?" Damon didn't feel threatened for a reason he didn't understand.

"My name is Alice Cullen. I'm also a vampire, but we're not really all that much alike. The people who took Elena are called the Volturi. They are ancient and powerful vampires. They don't want the secret of our kind getting out. They'll want her to become one of us." Alice jumped right into her explanation. Damon sighed and his heart sank.

"She'd never agree to that. She has no desire to be a vampire." Damon said finally entering the room.

"Then they'll kill her." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Where are they, these vamps who think they can kidnap my girl?" Damon stepped closer to Alice, a threatening look in his eyes. Alice didn't even blink.

"Volterra, Italy. I'm sure they'll be contacting you."

"How do you know all this?" Damon didn't have his cell phone anymore, so he'd have to rely on the house phone.

"I can see the future." When Damon went to pour himself a drink Alice sat down on the couch.

"Yeah right, and I can fly." He said sarcastically, returning to the sitting area and sitting in a chair across from her.

"No, I can. That's how I know about you and Elena. I'm not like you and the vampires you know. There are two different species. You're kind have the ability to compel people to do their bidding. You also can be killed by a wooden stake. And you have a very strong ability to resist human blood. My kind can have special abilities, we have to be torn apart and burned, and cannot resist human blood once we've had a taste. The Volturi vampires are like me and much more dangerous to Elena. She doesn't stand a chance and neither do you." Damon felt fear course through his body like never before. The phone rang and Damon sped off to answer it. Alice waited patiently, checking out her surroundings. She envied these vampires, their ability to walk in daylight and lead mostly normal lives. She didn't understand how two seperate types of vampires existed and no one knew.

"I'm going to Italy, now. Anything else you want to tell me?" Damon asked walking over to the table and picking up his keys.

"Nope, except that I'm going with you." Alice stood and gave Damon a look that challenged him to say no.

"Fine, let's go." Alice followed Damon out to his car.

"Nice car." Alice smiled, "Can I drive?" She already knew the answer.

"No, get in."

"I talked to Aro." Jane sat on a chair across the room from Elena, who was pacing the room. The sun was beginning to set, making Jane's pale skin almost eerie looking.

"And?" Elena ran a hand through her hair nervously. Damon would be pissed if she chose to die, and he'd have to be the one to do it. The Volturi wanted her changed, not dead. Would he be willing to let her go to save her from the life of being a monster?

"He has reluctantly agreed to your terms, have you come to terms with what's about to happen?" Jane didn't seem as calm as she'd been before.

"No, I really don't want to be a vampire. But I'm going to do it." She couldn't put Damon through that. He'd shut off his humanity in a split second if she did.

"Very good, Aro will be glad. You'd make an amazing vampire." Jane meant it as a compliment, but it made Elena's heart sink. "You're very cunning and he's interested to see how Damon's species goes through the process of creating a fledgling.

"I want to be alone with Damon, when he does. I'm not excited about this, it's the last thing I wanted." Elena said angrily and plopped down on the bed.

"An eternity with the man you love and you're not excited? Are you sure you love this man?" Jane tried not to react to the insulted look on Elena's face.

"Yes, I'm sure. Otherwise, I'd have someone kill me. I want to spend eternity with Damon. I just don't want to feel the need to hurt people. Damon gets it, he understands how I feel. He's going to be pissed. Are we done talking now?" Jane could see that Elena was irritated and clearly didn't want company.

"Yes, I'll leave you alone." Jane quietly left the room. Elena rolled her eyes and looked out the window. It was almost dark out, the sun dropping quickly below the horizon. She could feel exhaustion creeping into her body. She fought it hard, wanting to be awake when Damon arrived. He would be shaking with anger and would probably get himself killed trying to free her. She needed to get him calmed down fast. She missed him so much, she almost feel his arms wrapping around her as her eyes closed slowly.

"Where is she?!" The voice came out as a growl. Elena sat up in bed, she knew that voice.

"Keep him restrained and take him to her room." Elena could hear him struggling to get free.

"Let me go! You can't do this to her! This isn't what she wants!" Suddenly the door swung open and Damon was thrown inside. They slammed the large steel door and locked it before Damon could get to his feet. He ran, slamming himself into the door once before he saw her. "Elena!" They ran to each other, holding each other tight, not wanting to let go.

"Damon! I missed you so much, don't leave me again. Please don't leave me again." Elena burst into sobs and Damon just held her.

"It's okay, I'm not leaving. But they're so strong Elena. I don't think I can take them." Damon said sadly. Elena looked up at him, her face streaked with tears.

"Damon." The serious tone in her voice caught him off guard. "I'd let you do it. Change me, I mean." Damon started shaking his head emphatically.

"No, NO! Elena, that's not even an option. Don't let them do this to you!" Damon took a step back.

"I'd do it to be with you. It's the only way I'm getting out of here alive. I don't want to lose you." Elena was starting to cry. "Let's spend eternity together."

"Elena, shhh." He wrapped her in his arms again. He wasn't sure what to say to that. There was a knock at the door and then Jane walked in. "What do you want?" He asked seething with anger.

"It's time, do you need anything?" Jane asked softly. Elena pulled back so she could see her.

"A bag of blood, that's all." Elena said, resigned to her fate. Another woman with short dark hair stuck her head in.

"Are you Elena?" She asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Elena asked eyeing her warily, she appeared to be one of them, but her eyes were a soft amber color.

"That's Alice, she's on our side." Damon explained.

"I'll get you your blood." Jane said turning to leave.

"Can I speak with them?" Alice asked Jane before she left the room.

"Go ahead." Jane stepped around Alice who entered the room. Someone in the hall closed and locked the door behind her.

"Since you're on our side, can't you help us?" Elena asked still not wanting to go through with it.

"I wish I could, but the Volturi would go after my family again. I don't want to put them in danger. I've seen your future Elena, you'll be okay." Alice tried to reassure her, but Elena didn't look any less upset.

"Will I kill anyone?" That was Elena's biggest worry.

"That depends on the choices you make. As of right now, the answer is no." That seemed to help a little. Jane entered the room again and placed a bag of blood on the table.

"If you'd prefer, we have fresh blood. I can bring him in here." Jane offered.

"No, I'm not going to harm a human." Elena refused, shaking her head furiously.

"Okay, you have a few minutes to prepare and then it must be done. Alice." Alice stood up to follow Jane.

"We'll talk more later." She said smiling sadly, and followed Jane out of the room.

"Make it fast." Elena said stiffly.

"I wouldn't do it any other way." Damon swallowed hard to calm his nerves. "Are you ready?"

AN: Hope you liked the new chapter, reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready?"

"Yes..no! Wait!" Damon stopped with his wrist halfway to his mouth. "I love you." Elena said and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too." Damon said after she pulled away. His heart, which usually was a faint sound in his chest was pounding hard. He bit into his wrist and held it out for Elena. She took it, wrapping her mouth around the cut, she drank deeply. For the last few moments of her life, she thought about how she was going to tell Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline what happened. How was she going to tell Matt? She didn't want them to blame Damon and she knew she'd have to word it just right. She'd have to tell them why she chose to become a vampire instead of dying. What would they think of her falling in love with Damon? None of them particularly cared for him, but they didn't know him like she did. When she finally let go of him, she looked Damon in the eyes. He looked heart broken and scared. Elena swore she even saw tears in his eyes. She hated that she was doing this to him, but the alternative would hurt him so much more.

"It will be okay." Elena said deliberately. She turned her back to him and braced herself. It happened so fast that she never even felt his hands touch her head.

Damon flinched at the audible snap that echoed in the room. He caught her before she hit the ground. He laid her on the bed and wiped angrily at the tears silently rolling down his cheeks. He grabbed the bloodbag and joined her on the bed. He cradled her to him, cursing under his breath at what he'd just done. Jane entered the room unnanounced to see that he'd gone through with it. "It's done." He told her, not turning to look.

"I'll inform Aro. When she wakes and has fed, you may return home." Jane left the room and Damon sobbed. A few hours longer and everything would be different. Alice came in and sat quietly in the chair across the room. She said nothing but Damon was grateful for her presence anyway.

Damon spent his time waiting just watching her. He suddenly really wished that Stefan was there. Sadness overtook him when he remembered that Stefan wasn't himself, Elena would need his guidance when they returned. "Are you hungry? I'm sure they could bring another bag." Alice offered after their long silence.

"I seem to have lost my appetite." Damon smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes.

"She'll be happy Damon. You'll make her happy. After a day or two, she won't be bothered by it anymore." Alice said smiling back.

"Thank you." Damon said sincerely. He closed his eyes to rest a little before Elena woke up. He barely registered the fact that Alice left the room. He was exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally.

When Damon woke up, Elena was staring at him. He couldn't place the look in her eyes, but it was very intense. She had the blood bag in her hand, but she hadn't opened it yet. "Are you okay?" He asked tentatively.

"The sunlight is too bright." She said simply, but Damon swore a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I'll ask for a curtain or a room with no windows." Damon said just staring back at her. She was okay.

"You fell asleep." She pointed out. Damon was a little worried that she was so calm, he'd expected her to fully panic afterwards.

"I hadn't slept much the last two days." Damon reminded her. "You need to eat." Elena's face fell at that suggestion.

"I really don't want to." She said quietly.

"I know, but you have to. You only have twenty-four hours." Damon explained, his chest tightened, was she changing her mind?

"Don't watch." Elena didn't want Damon to see this side of her, even if he was just like her.

"Move away from the window first. You'll need to avoid sunlight until Bonnie can make you a ring." Damon said climbing off the bed and crossing the room, Elena followed.

"Close your eyes." Elena commanded and then turned her back to him. Damon did as asked and listened to the sounds of her drinking greedily. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She'd been fighting the urge since she woke up, it was obvious. When she was done, she licked her lips, and set the empty bag on the table.

"Feel better?" Damon asked opening his eyes.

"Much better. How are we going to get home if I can't go out in daylight?" Elena asked concerned. She had that intense look in her eyes again. This time Damon recognized it. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she let out an ear piercing scream. "This isn't what I wanted." She said softly afterwards.

"I know, I'm so sorry Elena." Damon could feel the tears burning behind his eyes again and fought them back. Elena breathed in Damon's familiar but slightly stronger scent. He smelled of bourbon, leather, and a scent that was uniquely him and it calmed her. She looked up at him and he could see how lost and defeated she felt. He gently lifted her chin with two fingers and leaned in and kissed her, letting his love for her flow into her and felt it. It was a love so intense that it made her heart pound and her knees weak. She smiled into their kiss, enjoying the one thing that made her happy still. She tangled one hand in his hair, pulling him down to her. His hair was soft, and the way he was kissing her made her want to be even closer to him. They'd waited long enough for this moment and her patience was gone. Her free hand started on the button of his jeans. "Are you in a hurry?" Damon asked as she popped open his button.

"Yes." Elena pulled his zipper down and the sound echoed in the room. Damon rested his hands on her hips while she hooked her fingers in the waist band of his jeans, pushing them down a little. She was suddenly nervous, what if she wasn't experienced enough for him? Stefan had always been patient, slow, and gentle. That wasn't really Damon's style.

"Don't stop there." Damon said bringing her out of her thoughts. He pushed her up against the wall, and opened her robe, pushing it over her shoulders. "God, you're beautiful." Damon whispered in awe. He wanted to take her right then and there, his erection pressing painfully against his jeans. But he knew he needed to slow down. This would be their first time together, he wanted it to be memorable. He lifted Elena up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was hot against him and it just made him want her more. He buried his face in her neck kissing, biting, and licking the sensitive skin there. She tilted her head back, pressing her breasts into his chest.

"Damon..." She whispered huskily. He cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing them gently. She rolled her hips against his and he moaned, pressing back into her. He kissed his way up to her chin and then returned to her lips. His kiss was urgent but gentle. She ran her tongue over his lips and then slipped it into his mouth. Their tongues met in a fiery dance and Damon reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She let it fall to the floor to join her robe. Damon broke their kiss to focuse on her exposed breasts.

"I want you so bad." He whispered, and his words surged through her body all the way to her lower belly and settling there. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it until it hardened. Elena's hips ground against his, his hard on rubbing her just right, even through his jeans. He growled and let his teeth graze her nipple, causing her to let slip a very loud moan. Damon barely registered the giggling coming from the hallway. He pushed Elena up a little higher so he could get his pants down. Elena helped him out, pushing them down with her feet. Then he carefully slid a hand into her panties, cupping her, she was so hot. He dipped one finger in and she was so wet, his cock pulsed painfully and he couldn't wait. He ripped her panties off and dropped them to the floor, all the while kissing her passionately. She was writhing between him and the wall, crazy with arousal. Elena could feel his hard length pressing against her and didn't want to wait anymore.

"Now please...Damon." Damon didn't hesitate, He lifted her up and guided her onto him. She gasped at the feeling of him inside her. Damon's eyes rolled at the feeling of her walls spasming around him. He filled her completely, and she was tight around him. Damon let out a breath, she felt amazing, warm, and wet. He was sure that no one had ever had this affect on him before, he took another deep breath to keep himself under control. He began moving in and out of her slowly. Elena had her hands in his hair, whispering curses under her breath. Damon groaned, she never cussed, it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard. Damon continued at his slow pace until Elena was trying to speed them up out of frustration. "Damon...more, more...please." She said breathlessly.

"Look at me." Damon was fighting the urge to speed up himself. But he didn't want his to be like all the other times he'd slept with someone. Elena took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then looked him directly in the eyes. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her hair was a mess, but she'd never looked more beautiful to Damon than right now. "I love you, Elena."

"I love you too." Elena looked flustered, fighting to keep her arousal under control. But the words sunk in and the look in her eyes was enough to make Damon blush. They held eye contact as he thrusted harder into her over and over again. "Oh...Damon!" Elena yelled as her orgasm hit. Her walls tensing around him and followed behind her. Slamming into her few more times, moaning, his body tense. Then they slid to the floor, her on his lap. Elena's head rested against Damon's shoulder as they caught their breath. "I have nothing but a bra to wear now." Elena pointed out, laughing breathlessly.

"I can get you some clothes!" Alice said excitedly from the other side of the door. Elena and Damon jumped a little, had she been there the whole time?

"That would be super helpful." Elena removed herself from Damon's lap and slipped on her robe. She felt sticky and hot, making the robe cling to her uncomfortably. She suddenly wished she had access to a shower. Damon pulled his boxers and pants back up, but didn't button them. "You can come in Alice." Elena said, letting Alice know they were dressed, mostly.

"I've got forty bucks left." Damon offered as Alice entered the room.

"Don't worry about cost. Plus, forty bucks won't pay for a decent outfit." Elena giggled at that comment and Damon glared at her. Alice took a moment to size Elena up, Elena shifted uncomfortably and jumped when Alice spoke again."Okay, I'll be back in an hour or so." Alice left the room quickly, shutting the door behind her, which also made Elena jump. Damon chuckled, they hadn't talked about how intense everything would feel now. Elena glared at him but before she could say anything Jane walked in, catching Elena off guard again. She just crossed her arms and pouted this time.

"Aro has a jet ready to take you home tonight. It's spacious and comfortable. Once you land, you should be able to hide out in it until the sun goes down. He'll have the pilot fly you to the airport nearest Mystic Falls." She informed them, not reacting to the fact that Elena was blushing a little and Damon just kept staring at her.

"That sounds great." Damon said flatly, not taking his eyes off of Elena. Elena saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen in Stefan's and it made her very nervous all of a sudden. Jane looked back and forth between them and sighed. She left the room without another word. Once the door closed, Damon approached her slowly, taking one of her hands in his. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips. "Are you hungry?" The look was gone.

"A little..." Elena blushed and Damon looked at her skeptically. Elena ducked her head and blushed even more. "Fine, I'm starving." She admitted.

"Let's get you something to eat. Maybe after that Alice will be back." Elena nodded and he led her out of the room. He stopped dead in his tracks just outside the door. Elena looked at him in confusion. "Elena get in the room." Damon said calmly. Elena glanced around him and fear ran ice cold through her veins. She ran back into the room, slamming the door behind her. She broke the leg off of the table and held it at the ready.

"Klaus." Damon said calmly. His whole body was tense, preparing for the fight that he knew was coming. His hands were clenched into fists and adrenaline coursed through his body.

"Damon." Klaus replied. Damon hated that he was so calm and even had the nerve to smile. "You took something from me." He took a step closer and Damon stood his ground.

"It's over Klaus." Damon was surprised at how relaxed he sounded. On the inside he was panicking.

"It's not over till I say it is!" Klaus body was shaking with anger. Damon noticed movement behind Klaus. Jane was staring at his back in frustration.

"You can't kill someone who's already dead." Why wasn't Jane doing something?!

"What?" Didn't see that coming, did you?! Damon thought smugly.

"Elena isn't human anymore." Jane motioned over two more vampires that Damon didn't recognize.

"You turned her?!" Damon saw it coming before he even moved. His fist was an inch away from Damon's face when the two vamps with Jane got a hold of him.

"Sorry man, she was never yours." Damon shrugged as they dragged him away.

"You're going to regret this!" Klaus yelled.

"No, I'm really not." Damon turned around to find Elena standing there. "I'm surprised they helped us." Damon said quietly.

"We had a deal." Elena explained.

"Alright! I've got clothes!" Alice announced cheerily as she approached them. She marched right past them and into the room with her shopping bags. "Whoa! What happened?!" Alice asked stopping inside the door.

"Klaus showed up." Elena said, Damon snickered, and they followed her into the room.

"Who's Klaus?" Alice was watching Elena's future, how come she didn't know about this guy?

"He's been after me for a while." Elena told Alice about him while Alice laid out her clothes on the bed. Damon sat quietly in the chair, seemingly focused on the floor.

"You guys make me glad that I'm not you. I'm gonna step out while you get dressed." Alice said thinking she needed to introduce them to Edward and Bella. The two couples would have a lot to talk about. She shut the door behind her and hurried down the hall to make a phone call.

"What about Stefan? He could still be compelled." Elena pointed out, putting on the really exspensive looking clothes.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If I have to, I'll snap his neck." Elena sat down on the bed to pull on a pair of boots. "Elena, we have another problem."

"I know." Elena really didn't want to have this conversation.

"We need to talk about this. We're gonna have to tell him...again." Elena rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed she had just gotten off of.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry, I fell in love with your brother while you were compelled. Oh by the way, we slept together too?" Damon sat up in his chair and crossed his arms.

"He's going to feel like you cheated on him. It's a very sensitive situation. We need to figure out how you're going to tell him. There's a good chance he'll be okay, but he could also flip his shit." Elena stood and started pacing. She rattled off several ideas over the course of the day that Damon shot down. But the last one...that was the one.

"That speech makes me question if you're actually still in love with him." Damon said running a hand through his dark hair. Elena, was suddenly standing in front of him. She framed his face with her hands and he looked up at her.

"I want to let him down easy. You're the one I love, Damon. It's always going to be you." She leaned down and kissed him, her lips brushing over his. Before Elena knew what was happening, he was out of his chair and had her pressed against the wall. Once it registered, she responded, kissing him feverishly and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Damon slid a hand inside her pants, cupping her, as his other hand massaged her breast through her clothes.

"Damnit! I miss the robe." Damon exclaimed, pulling his hand out and pressing his hard on into her. He popped open the button on her jeans and let her push his shirt over his shoulders. Then there was a knock on the door. Damon rolled his eyes. "What?!" He growled.

"Your flight leaves in an hour and I have your dinner." Jane called from outside of the room.

"Okay, sorry. Come on in." Elena buttoned her pants and Damon picked up his shirt. He sat on the bed with his shirt bunched on his lap, which made Elena giggle. Jane walked in and set two blood bags on the chair, since the table was broken.

"Where's Klaus?" Damon asked Jane, shifting uncomfortably. He couldn't wait until they were back home with no interruptions.

"Locked up. He'll stay that way until he can find a new purpose in life." Jane said and then actually smiled. Damon chuckled and stood up to put his shirt on.

"Good luck with that plan." He said buttoning up his shirt.

"Enjoy your dinner, I'll take you to the jet when you're done." Jane left the room. Elena handed Damon a bag.

"I'm so glad we get to go home." She said as they popped the tops off. Elena started to turn away.

"Elena...you don't have to hide from me." He said sincerely. She smiled and they drank face to face. Damon didn't want her to be ashamed of who she was. They were the same now and she needed the blood to survive. After they were done, they met up with Jane, who took them to the waiting jet.

"Bonnie is going to meet us at the airport to make your ring." Damon was totally content since alcohol was provided on the flight. He'd poured some very exspensive looking bourbon and sat down in the sear opposite Elena.

"Thank god! I thought we were gonna have to spend twenty-four hours on a plane." Elena said sighing in relief. Damon had called Bonnie just before they left, so they could go home when they landed. Damon noticed that Elena looked uneasy.

"What's bugging you?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

"Did Bonnie take it okay?" She asked nervously playing with her hair.

"After she yelled at me, she seemed okay." Damon explained. Elena nodded but didn't seem to calm down.

"You need a drink." Damon said, getting up again.

"I'm underage." She said and Damon laughed.

"You're technically dead and we aren't in the U.S., it'll be okay." Damon handed her wine instead of bourbon. "It's a long flight, so enjoy yourself." Elena smirked and took a big drink, loving the way it warmed her body. Damon smiled and continued drinking his bourbon, this would be fun flight.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry the update took so long, I'm taking my kids to disney world next weeked and I've been trying to clean my house. I hope to have another update up in about two weeks.

Elena was on her fifth glass of wine, two hours into the flight home, and boy was she a light weight. Damon on the other hand had only had two glasses of bourbon. He was starting on his third when he noticed Elena staring at him. Her eyes slowly moving down his body and holy fuck, she just licked her lips! "Elena, are you okay?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Do you know how hot you are?" She asked in whisper, leaning forward slightly.

"Do you know how drunk you are?" Damon whispered back, smirking.

"I've never really been a big drinker." Elena giggled.

"Come sit with me." Damon suggested, setting his drink down and patting his leg. Elena sat down on his lap and leaned her head back against his shoulder. Damon leaned in really close to her ear and whispered, "Do you wanna see how hot I really am?" She hadn't actually seen him fully naked yet.

"Please..." Elena shivered and slid her hand up his thigh seductively. Damon felt his cock twitch and sat her up so he unbutton his shirt and take it off. But then Elena did something that shocked him to the core. She slid off his lap and dropped to her knees between his legs. She kissed her way up his stomach to his chest while she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Damon gasped and gripped the arm rests. He lifted his hips off of the seat so she could pull his pants down. She moved back up to kiss him, his erection pressing into her stomach. She pulled away from the kiss and winked at him. Her hands gipped his thighs as she slowly wrapped her mouth around the tip of his cock, causing his hips to jerk.

"Mmm..." Elena slid her mouth down further and then pulled back, her teeth grazing his skin.

"Oh fuck! Elena!" Where had she learned this?! She swirled her tongue around the tip and then took him in again. This time, when she pulled back, she sucked hard. She continued this way until Damon was gasping for air. Finally, on the verge of losing it, he managed to get Elena to stop. He pulled her to her feet and began hastily removing her clothes. He made sure not to rip them since she'd need them when they landed. He had her in her expsensive silk underwear in no time. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment. "God you're beautiful." He breathed out.

"Damon." It came out as a plea. The jet hit turbulance and they fell into each others arms. Their lips met, brushing softly at first, then her tongue was in his mouth, exploring every inch, wanting to know him completely. Her hands did the same, roaming his body hungrily. Damon gripped her ass, pressing his hard on into her, nothing seperating them but the thin fabric of her underwear. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra for the second time that day. He slipped the straps over her shoulders, kissing the tender skin there as the bra fell to the floor. He let his teeth graze her soft skin as he kissed and sucked his way to her neck, listening to the gasps and moans she let out. He slipped his hand between her thighs, finding her wet and ready for him. They didn't have a lot of options, the floor or the chair. He chose the floor. He laid her back gently, even though he didn't need to, not anymore. Once on the floor, he had to break Elena's grip on his hips in order to pull her panties off. He kissed her chest and sucked at her nipple as he slid into her.

"Ohh!" Elena gasped as he filled her. Damon groaned, his fingers trying to find a grip on the floor. He slid all the way in and stopped to gather himself. How the fuck did she get to him like this? He'd never had to do this before. She'd worked him into a frenzy earlier and he could already feel his control slipping. "Damon, please!" Elena was writhing beneath him in an attempt to get him to move.

"Elena, you're going to make this end way too fast." Damon growled, holding her hips still. When he finally got himself under control, he started moving in and out slowly. Elena moaned, arching her back up off of the floor. Damon took full advantage and burried his face in her breasts, breathing in the scent of her perfume. He kissed and sucked at her nipples. He shuddered and started thrusting into her faster and harder. He ran his teeth over each nippled, causing them to harden. Then he kissed her softly on the lips as she tightened around him, her orgasm hitting full force.

"Damon!" She screamed and he followed her over the edge, thrusting in hard a few more times before he collapsed.

"I'm such a lucky man." Damon said breathing heavily with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're lucky? Have you looked at yourself lately?" Elena chuckled. Damon rolled off of her and they laid side by side on the floor, catching their breath. The sun was coming up outside the small windows of the plane. Damon rolled over, got up, and closed all the windows.

"Don't want you burning up before we get there." He said and helped Elena to her feet. They dressed in silence and returned to their seats. Elena curled up in her seat and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, it'd been a long, weird day. Damon on the other hand, couldn't sleep. So, he finished his bourbon. He wanted to call his brother, he was worried about him. Klaus hadn't brought him to Italy, which made him wonder if he was even still alive. He hadn't said anything to Elena because he didn't want to worry her. They should have taken Stefan with them. Elena seemed to be fast asleep already, so Damon moved to a seat at the back. He opened the window and looked out at the clouds. Would Elena really be able to tell Stefan it was over? He had this sinking feeling that she would run right back into his waiting arms. Damon ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Stefan always got the girl, his chances were slim to none. At least he had a week with Elena, before things went back to normal. He thought back to a conversation that he and Stefan had a few weeks ago and thought maybe his chances were a little better than that.

"Stefan, you should take her. She's your girlfriend, it makes more sense." Damon and Stefan were talking in the kitchen early in the morning to avoid Elena hearing their plan.

"Damon, you and I both know that you are better at making the hard choices to keep her safe. She's a lot more safer with you. Plus, Klaus is more likely to take his anger out on me." Stefan argued. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, but he had to be honest with himself. It made more sense to send Damon. She'd be safer that way. All Elena would have to do is ask to go home and Stefan would give in. He couldn't tell her no.

"If something happens to you, she'll never forgive me. I can live with that. But she'd be so heart broken, she'd never be the same again Stefan. Do you really want to do that to her?" Damon didn't understand why Stefan didn't get it.

"Damon, if something happens to me, she'll turn to you. You can make her happy and we both know it. She has feelings for you and she won't admit it because I'm standing in the way. Let her fall for you and take good care of her." Stefan couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on his brother's face. "Don't tell me that you don't see it?"

"Elena has always been all about you. What makes you think she has feelings for me?" Damon hadn't noticed her even so much as looking his way.

"The way she looks at you when you're not looking. Or the way her heart races when you're around. You haven't noticed? She doesn't do that with me. She's head over heels for you, she's just afraid to hurt my feelings." Stefan's face changed from amusement to sadness as he explained.

"Stefan..." Damon didn't know what to say to make his brother feel better.

"When the time comes, Damon, and it will, you take her and you run. You run far and fast. Don't look back and don't worry about me." Stefan said seriously. He'd be sure to push Elena in Damon's direction before they left. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to survive this. It was time for her to move on. Stefan knew deep down that they weren't meant to be together. And he'd give her the chance to be really happy, even if it wasn't with him. Damon simply nodded and left the kitchen.

He'd still been surprised when Elena started coming on to him. And then he'd tried to respect her wishes by waiting until she talked to Stefan. Now, he just felt emotional, ecstatic one minute, sad and guilty the next. llHe downed the rest of his bourbon in one drink and watched the sun rise. At some point that he didn't really remember, he must've fallen asleep.

Damon, wake up..." Damon squinted and jumped back in his seat. Elena's face had only been an inch from his.

"Damn, Elena! Hope you don't plan to scare me awake all the time." Damon said trying to get his wits about him. Elena sat in the opposite seat and pouted.

"You think I'm scary?" She asked faking a sad voice.

"No, not at all! I just didn't expect you to be so close to my face. That's all." Damon said, suddenly on the defensive.

"Oh. We're landing." Elena pointed out, clicking on her seatbelt. Damon did the same, how long had he slept?

The town they landed in was only a few hours away from Mystic Falls. Elena seemed to be buzzing with excitement. Damon, however, dreaded reaching the boarding house. "I can't wait to see Bonnie!" Elena was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Go sit in the back of the plane." Damon said after they landed and unbuckled his seatbelt. He went up to the front and Elena did as she was told. The pilot came out and opened the door. "Bonnie's here." Damon stated and joined Elena, who was standing nervously by the back seat.

"Elena?" Bonnie peeked through the door.

"Bonnie!" Both girls squealed and Bonnie ran over so they could hug.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked concerned, holding Elena at arms length.

"I'm kind of thirsty, but otherwise I'm doing good." Elena said as Bonnie's arms dropped to her side. "Are you okay? Has Klaus tried to mess with you?" Elena asked, dying to know what happened while she was gone.

"He was a little preoccupied with finding you. He kind of forgot about the rest of us when you left town." Bonnie explained, but the look in her eyes made Elena's heart sink.

"Tell me."

"Stefan is still compelled. It's not really safe for you to go home. He's been told to cause you both as much pain as possible without killing you." Bonnie said sadly.

"Oh..." Elena's face fell and Damon swore under his breath.

"We can deal with that." Damon said, taking Elena's hand. "Let's go home."

"I have your ring." Bonnie said, setting it down on a seat away from Elena and opening the window shade. The spell only took a moment and then she handed it to Elena.

"That was fast." Elena said slipping it on her finger.

"Did you bring my car?" Damon had missed it. Relying on other people to take him places wasn't exactly his favorite thing to do.

"Yes, Matt took me to get it. It was awesome getting to drive it here!" Bonnie smirked and Damon glared at her.

"Let's get out of here." Damon said keeping his calm. Elena followed Bonnie to the edge of the sunlight and stopped. "It's okay, just take it slow." Damon squeezed her hand.

"Okay." Elena slowly stuck out her hand and let out a breath when it didn't burn. She smiled and followed Bonnie off the plane, Damon in tow.

"God! I missed my car." Damon moaned. Elena giggled and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What? I've had this car for years and we all know that it's a really nice car." Damon defended himself.

"I'm glad you got your car back. What are we gonna do about Stefan?" Elena asked, killing the good mood.

"Chain him up until we can figure something out." Damon said, effectively ending the conversation he didn't want to have.

"So, besides becoming a vampire in Italy, how was the trip?" Bonnie asked not knowing what she was getting into. She'd seen Damon and Elena holding hands on the plane. She really wanted to know how they could start something behind Stefan's back, but didn't want to ask that question directly. Elena blushed, but Bonnie couldn't see her face.

"Well first, we hid at a safe house in the mountains. It was kind of like paradise there. We camped and rode horses, it was beautiful there." Elena reminisced.

"Sounds romantic." Bonnie scoffed, but Elena didn't seem to notice.

"It was, until Stefan showed up. Then we hopped a plane to a beach resort on this island. We found this beautiful little cove to swim in, but then the Volturi kidnapped me." Elena said sadly.

"How does Stefan feel about all of this?" Bonnie asked immediately getting both of their attention.

"He pushed us together." Damon said, not giving Elena a chance to respond. "He told her she had feelings for me. He also refused to take her out of town and leave me behind. He said that, basically, I should be the one to make her happy. We didn't just up and decide to be together, we fought it, for him." Bonnie got really quiet after that.

"He said that to you?" Elena looked pissed.

"He did, but I didn't act on it, Elena. You made the first move. So, don't be mad at me. Be mad at him." Things got really awkward after that. Bonnie and Elena were staring out the window. Damon was gripping the steering wheel like it was being ripped away from him. Elena sighed so loud that both of them looked at her.

"I'm not mad at you Damon. I'm mad at Stefan for interfering in something he shouldn't. I'm happy that we gave in. Honestly, I think that's what he wanted. I just wish he'd let us figure out on our own, that's all." Damon nodded and loosened his grip on the steering wheel and laced her fingers through his. Bonnie just rolled her eyes again and went back to looking out the window.

They drove quietly for a while before Damon suddenly whipped into the parking lot of a superstore. "What are we doing?" Elena asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I need to replace our phones and then we need to feed Bonnie." Damon said, parking the car close to the entrance.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we kind of abandoned those." Elena frowned.

"You need to call them and have them cancel your service." Damon reached between Elena's knees, making her blush, and opened the glove compartment. He pulled out his wallet and closed it again. "Ready?" He asked and they all got out of the car.

Elena was surprised that Damon got her such a nice phone. He'd insisted that they both get the most exspensive one, so they would last. He'd also gotten Bonnie a salad and a bottle of water so she wouldn't starve. They set up their phones and entered the numbers that they knew by heart. Then they entered their new numbers in each others phones. "I think that covers it." Damon said as he started the car.

Elena pulled out her phone to text Bonnie. She needed her on her side when she told Caroline and Jeremy about Damon. She stared at the screen and twirled her hair while she thought about what to say.

Let me prove to you that Damon is a good guy. -E-

She heard Bonnie's phone go off and waited nervously for a reply. She jumped when her phone went off and Damon glanced at her curiously.

OKay, I'll Listen. -B-

Elena smiled and typed in her response, careful to sheild her phone from Damon.

Damon gave me up twice before so I would choose Stefan over him. -E-

Damon kept looking at her and she hoped he wouldn't ask what she was doing.

What do you mean? -B-

Elena glanced at Damon and responded.

He met me first and compelled me to forget him. Then he poured his heart out to me and said that he couldn't be selfish with me. Again, he compelled me to forget. -E-

Bonnie had apparently silenced her phone because Elena didn't hear it go off.

Then why do you remember? -B-

Elena smiled, that was the part that would irritate Bonnie. She shook her head and responded anyway.

He compelled me to remember to prove I wasn't Katherine. -E-

Why did he think you were Katherine? -B-

Because I was flirting with him. -E-

Damon suddenly pulled off to the side of the road and put the car in park. "Are you guys going to talk behind my back the whole drive?" He asked, turning so he could see them both.

"We aren't saying anything bad. And the conversation is actually about me now." Elena explained.

"Fine, but at least talk out loud too. It's creepy how quiet you two are." Damon pulled back onto the road.

"Damon? Do you think Stefan had another reason for pushing us together? That whole situation is too weird." Elena asked. It didn't make sense that Stefan would claim he loved her and then push her away. A hunch that she had feelings for Damon didn't seem enough to give up on her so easily.

"I don't know. You can ask him when we get him chained up." Now, Damon just seemed irritated with her.

What else has Damon done that I should know aobut? -B-

Elena read the text from Bonnie and thought of all the times he'd pissed her off to keep her safe.

He'd make me hate him if it meant I'd be safe. He does that all the time. -E-

Bonnie didn't text back. Elena figured she was thinking that over. Damon stopped at a gas station, after the sun went down to fill the car up. Elena and Bonnie went inside so Bonnie could get a drink. "Do you really like him that much?" Bonnie asked as they wandered down the aisles.

"Yeah, I really do. You don't know how sweet he is until you spend a few days with him." Elena waited while Bonnie grabbed a soda.

"How are you handling your new diet?" Bonnie said, careful not to use the word vampire. Elena hadn't told anyone, but it was taking all her self control not to rip into Bonnie or the guy at the front counter at the gas station. She kept it under control by thinking about Damon and what he could do to her. At this point she was just horny and thirsty.

"It's going okay. I'm thirsty, cause I have eaten in a while. But I'm managing it." Elena said looking at everything but her best friend.

"Tell Damon, you can't let that happen yet. Go tell him, now." Bonnie said sternly. Elena looked at her and then turned to head back out to the car.

Damon looked up from the car to see Elena hurrying towards him. He finished closing the gas cap and met her on the other side of the car. "What's wrong? Where's Bonnie?" He went right into panic mode.

"Relax, Bonnie's fine." Elena reassured him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly on the lips and then whispered in his ear. "I'm hungry."

"Shit! I can't believe I forgot to feed you." Damon looked around them at the tiny town they were in. "People will notice if someone goes missing here." Damon hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he did.

"Goes missing? I don't want to kill someone." Elena said, her arms falling to her sides.

"That's not what I meant, I'm sorry. I just mean that this is your first live feed, we have to be careful." Damon explained as Bonnie returned to the car, snacks in hand.

"So, what's the plan?" Bonnie asked crossing her arms and looking at Damon expectantly.

"The guy that's walking behind the building." Damon said pointing with his eyes.

"I can't do this, Damon. What if I kill him?" Elena said in a panic.

"I won't let you. Bonnie, wait in the car." Damon said taking Elena's hand. He heard her gasp but didn't stop to think about it. Bonnie nodded and got in the car.

Damon and Elena sped after the guy. Damon stopped in front of him and took him by the shoulders. "You're not going to scream or fight. After she's done, you'll forget about this." He compelled him and then stepped back. Elena stepped up to the guy and took a deep breath.

"I can do this." She told herself and let her fangs slide out, the veins under her eyes darkening. As she soon as she got close enough to smell the blood that flowed just under his skin, instinct took over. She tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck, and sunk her fangs into his skin. The blood flowed smoothly over her tongue, soothing the fire in her chest. But it was over way too soon, Damon pulled her back. He caught the fist she swung at him.

"Time to stop, Elena." Her face immediately returned to normal. "Go to him and tell him to run. You'll have to focus on what you want him to do." Elena nodded and went back to the man. She made eye contact before she spoke.

"Run." She said sternly, her pupils dilating, and the man took off.

"Congratulations Elena." Damon said as she turned around, but his face was serious. He knew she wouldn't be proud of herself, but he was proud of her.

"Not something I wanted to be congratulated on." Elena said heading back towards the car.

"I know." Damon smiled to himself and followed her. It was things like that that he loved so much about her.

Bonnie was waiting in the backseat of the car. Elena nodded to let her know that things were okay. Damon started the car and they took off down the highway. "Bonnie, Elena and I are going to need a safe place to stay." They had to avoid places Stefan would expect them to be.

"I'll text some friends and see who's willing, but I can't make any promises." Bonnie said pulling out her phone.

"Thanks Bonnie." Damon knew that if he wanted to stay with Elena he was going to have to be nice to her friends.

"No problem." Elena sat quietly, she wanted to talk to Caroline about the way she was feeling. She was overwhelmed by her feelings for Damon, they much more intense now. She caught herself wanting to jump him all the time. But before she could talk to Caroline, she had to tell her she was a vampire. Elena knew she had to tell Caroline that in person, so she could see that everything was okay.

"Are you okay?" Damon didn't say it loud enough for Bonnie to hear, but he knew Elena could hear him. He could tell something was bothering Elena, but he didn't have a clue what it was.

"I need to talk to Caroline." She whispered back and he nodded. Elena smiled and rested a hand on his thigh. Just that simple touch affected her so strongly, she was tempted to move her hand away. But she knew she needed to face all the new aspects of her life head on, so she left it there. The longer she sat like that, the more it built up the tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly wanted him so bad, she was breathing hard and wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes, even though Bonnie was in the car. She was so focused on her building arousal that she didn't realize she was gripping his thigh, her nails digging into his leg.

"Ow!" Damon jumped and Elena pulled her hand away, blushing a deep red. Damon looked at her in confusion but smirked when he saw the look on her face.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, looking up from her screen.

"Nothing, it was a leg cramp." Damon covered for her. He was sure at some point Bonnie would remember that vampires didn't get leg cramps.

Elena looked out the window in embarrassment. Bonnie was texting Caroline about Elena and Damon staying with Tyler. But Caroline didn't think he'd let them. She sighed in frustration and texted Matt instead. Damon kept glancing at Elena, but she avoided eye contact. They only had an hour before they reached town and then they wouldn't have any time to themselves for a while. Damon didn't think Bonnie would be okay with stopping at a hotel for the night when they were so close to home. "Elena, look at me." He said quietly.

"Why?" She asked, still feeling to embarrassed to face him.

"Because I get it." He said remembering what it was like at first. Elena finally turned to look at him. "We'll handle this, just try to focus on other things."

"Like what?" She didn't want to think about Stefan or Klaus. She couldn't begin to think about how Jeremy would take it, or hiding it from Jenna. She had nothing else to focus on.

"Bonnie. Focus on Bonnie. She's neutral territory, not too good and not too bad." Damon suggested. Elena smiled, that couldn't hurt, could it? Bonnie seemed like a safe choice.

"Okay." Damon turned his attention to the road. Elena thought about how long she and Bonnie had been friends and all the things they'd been through together. Bonnie had been there through every rough patch Elena had hit. She couldn't ask for a better friend. Elena didn't realize it, but she'd started crying. They were happy tears, but Damon had noticed and was giving her a concerned look.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" He asked, still keeping the car in its proper lane.

"Elena? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked from the back seat.

"Bonnie, do you know how glad I am that we're friends? I don't know what I'd do without you." Elena sobbed.

"Damon, why is she so emotional all of a sudden?" Bonnie asked. Elena wasn't the ty[e to be so emotional. She was usually very composed.

"It's part of becoming a vampire. It intensifies how you feel. She's gonna have to learn how to control it." Damon explained and Bonnie relaxed in her seat again.

"Elena, I'm glad we're friends too." She said sincerely. Elena composed herself again, she was tired of not having control over her feelings. Suddenly, she felt really angry. She balled her hands into fists and her whole body tensed.

"Damon, can you pull over so I can get some air?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, sure." He pulled over smoothly and put the car in park. Elena practically flew out of the car and started pacing the side of the road. "Bonnie, you may want to look the other way for a bit." Damon warned getting out of the car.

"I just need a moment." She said, turning to face him.

"Elena, I can help." Damon said reaching for her. She tensed for a moment and then fell into his arms, holding on tight.

"Damon, I'm gonna go crazy. I can't handle this emotional roller coaster." She said gripping his shirt. And then it happened again, it hit her so hard that she felt weak in the knees. Damon caught her before she fell and smiled.

"Let me help. Come with me into the woods." Damon said as she found her feet again.

"What about Bonnie?" Elena gasped as Damon ran a hand down her back and squeezed her ass. His hard on pressing into her and fueling the fire burning deep in her belly. Damon kissed her feverishly, wanting her just as bad. Her tongue found it's way into his mouth, massaging his tongue with hers. Damon walked them backwards into the woods, just behind the first tree. He pressed her up against the trunk and deftly undid her jeans. He pushed them down just enough to have access to her wet center. "Damon, please...I want you." Elena pleaded, breaking their kiss.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Damon breathed and pulled her panties down to where her pants were. He kissed her neck as he slipped a hand between her legs. He found her clit, knowing exactly what she needed and massaged it slowly. Elena shuddered and let out a moan. Damon kissed her again, to cover the sounds she was making, just in case. He sped up his movements and felt Elena's knees give. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest and let out a scream. Damon smirked and let her ride her high back down. He held her there until she had her legs back in working order. She smiled at him as she caught her breath.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled up her pants and underwear. Damon pressed her against the tree again.

"We're gonna finish this later." He whispered and buttoned up her pants. "Now let's get back home." Damon took Elena's hand and led her back to the car.

AN: Please please please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Elena was on her fifth glass of wine, two hours into the flight home, and boy was she a light weight. Damon on the other hand had only had two glasses of bourbon. He was starting on his third when he noticed Elena staring at him. Her eyes slowly moving down his body and holy fuck, she just licked her lips! "Elena, are you okay?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Do you know how hot you are?" She asked in whisper, leaning forward slightly.

"Do you know how drunk you are?" Damon whispered back, smirking.

"I've never really been a big drinker." Elena giggled.

"Come sit with me." Damon suggested, setting his drink down and patting his leg. Elena sat down on his lap and leaned her head back against his shoulder. Damon leaned in really close to her ear and whispered, "Do you wanna see how hot I really am?" She hadn't actually seen him fully naked yet.

"Please..." Elena shivered and slid her hand up his thigh seductively. Damon felt his cock twitch and sat her up so he unbutton his shirt and take it off. But then Elena did something that shocked him to the core. She slid off his lap and dropped to her knees between his legs. She kissed her way up his stomach to his chest while she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Damon gasped and gripped the arm rests. He lifted his hips off of the seat so she could pull his pants down. She moved back up to kiss him, his erection pressing into her stomach. She pulled away from the kiss and winked at him. Her hands gipped his thighs as she slowly wrapped her mouth around the tip of his cock, causing his hips to jerk.

"Mmm..." Elena slid her mouth down further and then pulled back, her teeth grazing his skin.

"Oh fuck! Elena!" Where had she learned this?! She swirled her tongue around the tip and then took him in again. This time, when she pulled back, she sucked hard. She continued this way until Damon was gasping for air. Finally, on the verge of losing it, he managed to get Elena to stop. He pulled her to her feet and began hastily removing her clothes. He made sure not to rip them since she'd need them when they landed. He had her in her expsensive silk underwear in no time. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment. "God you're beautiful." He breathed out.

"Damon." It came out as a plea. The jet hit turbulance and they fell into each others arms. Their lips met, brushing softly at first, then her tongue was in his mouth, exploring every inch, wanting to know him completely. Her hands did the same, roaming his body hungrily. Damon gripped her ass, pressing his hard on into her, nothing seperating them but the thin fabric of her underwear. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra for the second time that day. He slipped the straps over her shoulders, kissing the tender skin there as the bra fell to the floor. He let his teeth graze her soft skin as he kissed and sucked his way to her neck, listening to the gasps and moans she let out. He slipped his hand between her thighs, finding her wet and ready for him. They didn't have a lot of options, the floor or the chair. He chose the floor. He laid her back gently, even though he didn't need to, not anymore. Once on the floor, he had to break Elena's grip on his hips in order to pull her panties off. He kissed her chest and sucked at her nipple as he slid into her.

"Ohh!" Elena gasped as he filled her. Damon groaned, his fingers trying to find a grip on the floor. He slid all the way in and stopped to gather himself. How the fuck did she get to him like this? He'd never had to do this before. She'd worked him into a frenzy earlier and he could already feel his control slipping. "Damon, please!" Elena was writhing beneath him in an attempt to get him to move.

"Elena, you're going to make this end way too fast." Damon growled, holding her hips still. When he finally got himself under control, he started moving in and out slowly. Elena moaned, arching her back up off of the floor. Damon took full advantage and burried his face in her breasts, breathing in the scent of her perfume. He kissed and sucked at her nipples. He shuddered and started thrusting into her faster and harder. He ran his teeth over each nippled, causing them to harden. Then he kissed her softly on the lips as she tightened around him, her orgasm hitting full force.

"Damon!" She screamed and he followed her over the edge, thrusting in hard a few more times before he collapsed.

"I'm such a lucky man." Damon said breathing heavily with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're lucky? Have you looked at yourself lately?" Elena chuckled. Damon rolled off of her and they laid side by side on the floor, catching their breath. The sun was coming up outside the small windows of the plane. Damon rolled over, got up, and closed all the windows.

"Don't want you burning up before we get there." He said and helped Elena to her feet. They dressed in silence and returned to their seats. Elena curled up in her seat and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, it'd been a long, weird day. Damon on the other hand, couldn't sleep. So, he finished his bourbon. He wanted to call his brother, he was worried about him. Klaus hadn't brought him to Italy, which made him wonder if he was even still alive. He hadn't said anything to Elena because he didn't want to worry her. They should have taken Stefan with them. Elena seemed to be fast asleep already, so Damon moved to a seat at the back. He opened the window and looked out at the clouds. Would Elena really be able to tell Stefan it was over? He had this sinking feeling that she would run right back into his waiting arms. Damon ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Stefan always got the girl, his chances were slim to none. At least he had a week with Elena, before things went back to normal. He thought back to a conversation that he and Stefan had a few weeks ago and thought maybe his chances were a little better than that.

"Stefan, you should take her. She's your girlfriend, it makes more sense." Damon and Stefan were talking in the kitchen early in the morning to avoid Elena hearing their plan.

"Damon, you and I both know that you are better at making the hard choices to keep her safe. She's a lot more safer with you. Plus, Klaus is more likely to take his anger out on me." Stefan argued. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, but he had to be honest with himself. It made more sense to send Damon. She'd be safer that way. All Elena would have to do is ask to go home and Stefan would give in. He couldn't tell her no.

"If something happens to you, she'll never forgive me. I can live with that. But she'd be so heart broken, she'd never be the same again Stefan. Do you really want to do that to her?" Damon didn't understand why Stefan didn't get it.

"Damon, if something happens to me, she'll turn to you. You can make her happy and we both know it. She has feelings for you and she won't admit it because I'm standing in the way. Let her fall for you and take good care of her." Stefan couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on his brother's face. "Don't tell me that you don't see it?"

"Elena has always been all about you. What makes you think she has feelings for me?" Damon hadn't noticed her even so much as looking his way.

"The way she looks at you when you're not looking. Or the way her heart races when you're around. You haven't noticed? She doesn't do that with me. She's head over heels for you, she's just afraid to hurt my feelings." Stefan's face changed from amusement to sadness as he explained.

"Stefan..." Damon didn't know what to say to make his brother feel better.

"When the time comes, Damon, and it will, you take her and you run. You run far and fast. Don't look back and don't worry about me." Stefan said seriously. He'd be sure to push Elena in Damon's direction before they left. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to survive this. It was time for her to move on. Stefan knew deep down that they weren't meant to be together. And he'd give her the chance to be really happy, even if it wasn't with him. Damon simply nodded and left the kitchen.

He'd still been surprised when Elena started coming on to him. And then he'd tried to respect her wishes by waiting until she talked to Stefan. Now, he just felt emotional, ecstatic one minute, sad and guilty the next. llHe downed the rest of his bourbon in one drink and watched the sun rise. At some point that he didn't really remember, he must've fallen asleep.

Damon, wake up..." Damon squinted and jumped back in his seat. Elena's face had only been an inch from his.

"Damn, Elena! Hope you don't plan to scare me awake all the time." Damon said trying to get his wits about him. Elena sat in the opposite seat and pouted.

"You think I'm scary?" She asked faking a sad voice.

"No, not at all! I just didn't expect you to be so close to my face. That's all." Damon said, suddenly on the defensive.

"Oh. We're landing." Elena pointed out, clicking on her seatbelt. Damon did the same, how long had he slept?

The town they landed in was only a few hours away from Mystic Falls. Elena seemed to be buzzing with excitement. Damon, however, dreaded reaching the boarding house. "I can't wait to see Bonnie!" Elena was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Go sit in the back of the plane." Damon said after they landed and unbuckled his seatbelt. He went up to the front and Elena did as she was told. The pilot came out and opened the door. "Bonnie's here." Damon stated and joined Elena, who was standing nervously by the back seat.

"Elena?" Bonnie peeked through the door.

"Bonnie!" Both girls squealed and Bonnie ran over so they could hug.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked concerned, holding Elena at arms length.

"I'm kind of thirsty, but otherwise I'm doing good." Elena said as Bonnie's arms dropped to her side. "Are you okay? Has Klaus tried to mess with you?" Elena asked, dying to know what happened while she was gone.

"He was a little preoccupied with finding you. He kind of forgot about the rest of us when you left town." Bonnie explained, but the look in her eyes made Elena's heart sink.

"Tell me."

"Stefan is still compelled. It's not really safe for you to go home. He's been told to cause you both as much pain as possible without killing you." Bonnie said sadly.

"Oh..." Elena's face fell and Damon swore under his breath.

"We can deal with that." Damon said, taking Elena's hand. "Let's go home."

"I have your ring." Bonnie said, setting it down on a seat away from Elena and opening the window shade. The spell only took a moment and then she handed it to Elena.

"That was fast." Elena said slipping it on her finger.

"Did you bring my car?" Damon had missed it. Relying on other people to take him places wasn't exactly his favorite thing to do.

"Yes, Matt took me to get it. It was awesome getting to drive it here!" Bonnie smirked and Damon glared at her.

"Let's get out of here." Damon said keeping his calm. Elena followed Bonnie to the edge of the sunlight and stopped. "It's okay, just take it slow." Damon squeezed her hand.

"Okay." Elena slowly stuck out her hand and let out a breath when it didn't burn. She smiled and followed Bonnie off the plane, Damon in tow.

"God! I missed my car." Damon moaned. Elena giggled and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What? I've had this car for years and we all know that it's a really nice car." Damon defended himself.

"I'm glad you got your car back. What are we gonna do about Stefan?" Elena asked, killing the good mood.

"Chain him up until we can figure something out." Damon said, effectively ending the conversation he didn't want to have.

"So, besides becoming a vampire in Italy, how was the trip?" Bonnie asked not knowing what she was getting into. She'd seen Damon and Elena holding hands on the plane. She really wanted to know how they could start something behind Stefan's back, but didn't want to ask that question directly. Elena blushed, but Bonnie couldn't see her face.

"Well first, we hid at a safe house in the mountains. It was kind of like paradise there. We camped and rode horses, it was beautiful there." Elena reminisced.

"Sounds romantic." Bonnie scoffed, but Elena didn't seem to notice.

"It was, until Stefan showed up. Then we hopped a plane to a beach resort on this island. We found this beautiful little cove to swim in, but then the Volturi kidnapped me." Elena said sadly.

"How does Stefan feel about all of this?" Bonnie asked immediately getting both of their attention.

"He pushed us together." Damon said, not giving Elena a chance to respond. "He told her she had feelings for me. He also refused to take her out of town and leave me behind. He said that, basically, I should be the one to make her happy. We didn't just up and decide to be together, we fought it, for him." Bonnie got really quiet after that.

"He said that to you?" Elena looked pissed.

"He did, but I didn't act on it, Elena. You made the first move. So, don't be mad at me. Be mad at him." Things got really awkward after that. Bonnie and Elena were staring out the window. Damon was gripping the steering wheel like it was being ripped away from him. Elena sighed so loud that both of them looked at her.

"I'm not mad at you Damon. I'm mad at Stefan for interfering in something he shouldn't. I'm happy that we gave in. Honestly, I think that's what he wanted. I just wish he'd let us figure out on our own, that's all." Damon nodded and loosened his grip on the steering wheel and laced her fingers through his. Bonnie just rolled her eyes again and went back to looking out the window.

They drove quietly for a while before Damon suddenly whipped into the parking lot of a superstore. "What are we doing?" Elena asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I need to replace our phones and then we need to feed Bonnie." Damon said, parking the car close to the entrance.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we kind of abandoned those." Elena frowned.

"You need to call them and have them cancel your service." Damon reached between Elena's knees, making her blush, and opened the glove compartment. He pulled out his wallet and closed it again. "Ready?" He asked and they all got out of the car.

Elena was surprised that Damon got her such a nice phone. He'd insisted that they both get the most exspensive one, so they would last. He'd also gotten Bonnie a salad and a bottle of water so she wouldn't starve. They set up their phones and entered the numbers that they knew by heart. Then they entered their new numbers in each others phones. "I think that covers it." Damon said as he started the car.

Elena pulled out her phone to text Bonnie. She needed her on her side when she told Caroline and Jeremy about Damon. She stared at the screen and twirled her hair while she thought about what to say.

Let me prove to you that Damon is a good guy. -E-

She heard Bonnie's phone go off and waited nervously for a reply. She jumped when her phone went off and Damon glanced at her curiously.

OKay, I'll Listen. -B-

Elena smiled and typed in her response, careful to sheild her phone from Damon.

Damon gave me up twice before so I would choose Stefan over him. -E-

Damon kept looking at her and she hoped he wouldn't ask what she was doing.

What do you mean? -B-

Elena glanced at Damon and responded.

He met me first and compelled me to forget him. Then he poured his heart out to me and said that he couldn't be selfish with me. Again, he compelled me to forget. -E-

Bonnie had apparently silenced her phone because Elena didn't hear it go off.

Then why do you remember? -B-

Elena smiled, that was the part that would irritate Bonnie. She shook her head and responded anyway.

He compelled me to remember to prove I wasn't Katherine. -E-

Why did he think you were Katherine? -B-

Because I was flirting with him. -E-

Damon suddenly pulled off to the side of the road and put the car in park. "Are you guys going to talk behind my back the whole drive?" He asked, turning so he could see them both.

"We aren't saying anything bad. And the conversation is actually about me now." Elena explained.

"Fine, but at least talk out loud too. It's creepy how quiet you two are." Damon pulled back onto the road.

"Damon? Do you think Stefan had another reason for pushing us together? That whole situation is too weird." Elena asked. It didn't make sense that Stefan would claim he loved her and then push her away. A hunch that she had feelings for Damon didn't seem enough to give up on her so easily.

"I don't know. You can ask him when we get him chained up." Now, Damon just seemed irritated with her.

What else has Damon done that I should know aobut? -B-

Elena read the text from Bonnie and thought of all the times he'd pissed her off to keep her safe.

He'd make me hate him if it meant I'd be safe. He does that all the time. -E-

Bonnie didn't text back. Elena figured she was thinking that over. Damon stopped at a gas station, after the sun went down to fill the car up. Elena and Bonnie went inside so Bonnie could get a drink. "Do you really like him that much?" Bonnie asked as they wandered down the aisles.

"Yeah, I really do. You don't know how sweet he is until you spend a few days with him." Elena waited while Bonnie grabbed a soda.

"How are you handling your new diet?" Bonnie said, careful not to use the word vampire. Elena hadn't told anyone, but it was taking all her self control not to rip into Bonnie or the guy at the front counter at the gas station. She kept it under control by thinking about Damon and what he could do to her. At this point she was just horny and thirsty.

"It's going okay. I'm thirsty, cause I have eaten in a while. But I'm managing it." Elena said looking at everything but her best friend.

"Tell Damon, you can't let that happen yet. Go tell him, now." Bonnie said sternly. Elena looked at her and then turned to head back out to the car.

Damon looked up from the car to see Elena hurrying towards him. He finished closing the gas cap and met her on the other side of the car. "What's wrong? Where's Bonnie?" He went right into panic mode.

"Relax, Bonnie's fine." Elena reassured him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly on the lips and then whispered in his ear. "I'm hungry."

"Shit! I can't believe I forgot to feed you." Damon looked around them at the tiny town they were in. "People will notice if someone goes missing here." Damon hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he did.

"Goes missing? I don't want to kill someone." Elena said, her arms falling to her sides.

"That's not what I meant, I'm sorry. I just mean that this is your first live feed, we have to be careful." Damon explained as Bonnie returned to the car, snacks in hand.

"So, what's the plan?" Bonnie asked crossing her arms and looking at Damon expectantly.

"The guy that's walking behind the building." Damon said pointing with his eyes.

"I can't do this, Damon. What if I kill him?" Elena said in a panic.

"I won't let you. Bonnie, wait in the car." Damon said taking Elena's hand. He heard her gasp but didn't stop to think about it. Bonnie nodded and got in the car.

Damon and Elena sped after the guy. Damon stopped in front of him and took him by the shoulders. "You're not going to scream or fight. After she's done, you'll forget about this." He compelled him and then stepped back. Elena stepped up to the guy and took a deep breath.

"I can do this." She told herself and let her fangs slide out, the veins under her eyes darkening. As she soon as she got close enough to smell the blood that flowed just under his skin, instinct took over. She tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck, and sunk her fangs into his skin. The blood flowed smoothly over her tongue, soothing the fire in her chest. But it was over way too soon, Damon pulled her back. He caught the fist she swung at him.

"Time to stop, Elena." Her face immediately returned to normal. "Go to him and tell him to run. You'll have to focus on what you want him to do." Elena nodded and went back to the man. She made eye contact before she spoke.

"Run." She said sternly, her pupils dilating, and the man took off.

"Congratulations Elena." Damon said as she turned around, but his face was serious. He knew she wouldn't be proud of herself, but he was proud of her.

"Not something I wanted to be congratulated on." Elena said heading back towards the car.

"I know." Damon smiled to himself and followed her. It was things like that that he loved so much about her.

Bonnie was waiting in the backseat of the car. Elena nodded to let her know that things were okay. Damon started the car and they took off down the highway. "Bonnie, Elena and I are going to need a safe place to stay." They had to avoid places Stefan would expect them to be.

"I'll text some friends and see who's willing, but I can't make any promises." Bonnie said pulling out her phone.

"Thanks Bonnie." Damon knew that if he wanted to stay with Elena he was going to have to be nice to her friends.

"No problem." Elena sat quietly, she wanted to talk to Caroline about the way she was feeling. She was overwhelmed by her feelings for Damon, they much more intense now. She caught herself wanting to jump him all the time. But before she could talk to Caroline, she had to tell her she was a vampire. Elena knew she had to tell Caroline that in person, so she could see that everything was okay.

"Are you okay?" Damon didn't say it loud enough for Bonnie to hear, but he knew Elena could hear him. He could tell something was bothering Elena, but he didn't have a clue what it was.

"I need to talk to Caroline." She whispered back and he nodded. Elena smiled and rested a hand on his thigh. Just that simple touch affected her so strongly, she was tempted to move her hand away. But she knew she needed to face all the new aspects of her life head on, so she left it there. The longer she sat like that, the more it built up the tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly wanted him so bad, she was breathing hard and wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes, even though Bonnie was in the car. She was so focused on her building arousal that she didn't realize she was gripping his thigh, her nails digging into his leg.

"Ow!" Damon jumped and Elena pulled her hand away, blushing a deep red. Damon looked at her in confusion but smirked when he saw the look on her face.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, looking up from her screen.

"Nothing, it was a leg cramp." Damon covered for her. He was sure at some point Bonnie would remember that vampires didn't get leg cramps.

Elena looked out the window in embarrassment. Bonnie was texting Caroline about Elena and Damon staying with Tyler. But Caroline didn't think he'd let them. She sighed in frustration and texted Matt instead. Damon kept glancing at Elena, but she avoided eye contact. They only had an hour before they reached town and then they wouldn't have any time to themselves for a while. Damon didn't think Bonnie would be okay with stopping at a hotel for the night when they were so close to home. "Elena, look at me." He said quietly.

"Why?" She asked, still feeling to embarrassed to face him.

"Because I get it." He said remembering what it was like at first. Elena finally turned to look at him. "We'll handle this, just try to focus on other things."

"Like what?" She didn't want to think about Stefan or Klaus. She couldn't begin to think about how Jeremy would take it, or hiding it from Jenna. She had nothing else to focus on.

"Bonnie. Focus on Bonnie. She's neutral territory, not too good and not too bad." Damon suggested. Elena smiled, that couldn't hurt, could it? Bonnie seemed like a safe choice.

"Okay." Damon turned his attention to the road. Elena thought about how long she and Bonnie had been friends and all the things they'd been through together. Bonnie had been there through every rough patch Elena had hit. She couldn't ask for a better friend. Elena didn't realize it, but she'd started crying. They were happy tears, but Damon had noticed and was giving her a concerned look.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" He asked, still keeping the car in its proper lane.

"Elena? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked from the back seat.

"Bonnie, do you know how glad I am that we're friends? I don't know what I'd do without you." Elena sobbed.

"Damon, why is she so emotional all of a sudden?" Bonnie asked. Elena wasn't the ty[e to be so emotional. She was usually very composed.

"It's part of becoming a vampire. It intensifies how you feel. She's gonna have to learn how to control it." Damon explained and Bonnie relaxed in her seat again.

"Elena, I'm glad we're friends too." She said sincerely. Elena composed herself again, she was tired of not having control over her feelings. Suddenly, she felt really angry. She balled her hands into fists and her whole body tensed.

"Damon, can you pull over so I can get some air?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, sure." He pulled over smoothly and put the car in park. Elena practically flew out of the car and started pacing the side of the road. "Bonnie, you may want to look the other way for a bit." Damon warned getting out of the car.

"I just need a moment." She said, turning to face him.

"Elena, I can help." Damon said reaching for her. She tensed for a moment and then fell into his arms, holding on tight.

"Damon, I'm gonna go crazy. I can't handle this emotional roller coaster." She said gripping his shirt. And then it happened again, it hit her so hard that she felt weak in the knees. Damon caught her before she fell and smiled.

"Let me help. Come with me into the woods." Damon said as she found her feet again.

"What about Bonnie?" Elena gasped as Damon ran a hand down her back and squeezed her ass. His hard on pressing into her and fueling the fire burning deep in her belly. Damon kissed her feverishly, wanting her just as bad. Her tongue found it's way into his mouth, massaging his tongue with hers. Damon walked them backwards into the woods, just behind the first tree. He pressed her up against the trunk and deftly undid her jeans. He pushed them down just enough to have access to her wet center. "Damon, please...I want you." Elena pleaded, breaking their kiss.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Damon breathed and pulled her panties down to where her pants were. He kissed her neck as he slipped a hand between her legs. He found her clit, knowing exactly what she needed and massaged it slowly. Elena shuddered and let out a moan. Damon kissed her again, to cover the sounds she was making, just in case. He sped up his movements and felt Elena's knees give. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest and let out a scream. Damon smirked and let her ride her high back down. He held her there until she had her legs back in working order. She smiled at him as she caught her breath.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled up her pants and underwear. Damon pressed her against the tree again.

"We're gonna finish this later." He whispered and buttoned up her pants. "Now let's get back home." Damon took Elena's hand and led her back to the car.

New Chapter

Bonnie looked up from her phone as Damon and Elena got back in the car. "Any luck Bonnie?" Elena asked, hoing Bonnie wouldn't talk about what had just happened.

"Tyler doesn't trust Damon. And that's really the only place Stefan wouldn't look." Bonnie said, sighing in defeat.

"Guess we'll have to play it by ear then." Damon said as they sped down the highway. Bonnie fell asleep as they reached the town limits of Mystic Falls. Elena fidgeted nervously in the passenger seat. She wasn't ready to face Stefan yet. When they reached the main street, Elena tensed, not sure what to expect. "Home, sweet, home." Damon said smirking.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked as Damon headed towards the town square.

"Mystic grill." He pulled into the parking lot behind the grill and parked the car. "We'll get a drink and make a plan." He explained, checking their surroundings.

"I'm gonna wake Bonnie up." Elena said as Damon got out of the car.

"Stefan." He whispered. If he was close by, he'd hear it, if not, they were safe for the moment.

"Are you ready?" Elena and Bonnie had gotten out of the car.

"Yep, let's go." When they entered the Grill it was mostly empty. There was one table in the corner that had nine people sitting at it. Damon didn't think anything of it until Caroline waved at him.

"Blondie?" He said and headed towards the table. Bonnie and Elena followed him, also curious about the large group of people at the table with Caroline. "Who are these people?" He asked stopping by Caroline's chair.

"Hi Damon." He looked over to see Alice waving at him.

"Alice, how are you?" He asked politely, still feeling uneasy about the new comers.

"Great! I'd like you to meet my family." She replied estatically. "This is my husband Jasper." She said pointing to the man sitting next to her. He had curly blonde hair and the same amber colored eyes. In fact, all of their eyes were the same color.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper." Damon said smiling.

"This is my sister, Rosalie, and her husband, Emmett." She motioned towards a beautiful blonde and a muscular man with dark hair. "My parents, Carlisle and Esme." Another blonde man and a brunette woman. The seemed slightly older than the rest and their eyes held a lot of wisdom.

"Hi." In Damon's opinion they all looked related, he wondered how many of them actually were.

"And last but not least my brother Edward and his wife Bella." Bella was also a brunette. Damon got the feeling that she wasn't one to mess with. Her husband, Edward, made him even more nervous. He was looking at Damon, and it felt like he was looking right into his soul. Edward wasn't a big guy and his hair was bronze colored and styled a lot like Stefan's. Besides the creepy stare, he reminded Damon a lot of his brother.

"So, you do know at least one of them then?" Caroline asked nervously.

"I met Alice before I left for Italy." Damon replied. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. "So, what brings you and your family to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked, adressing Alice.

"They want to meet you and we want to help in any way we can." Alice offered.

"Right now, we just need a place to stay." Damon said as he pulled up a chair for Bonnie, Elena, and himself.

"We've rented a house on the outskirts of town. You could come stay with us." Carlisle said joining the coversation.

"That would be great." Damon got the address from Carlisle while Elena eyed Bella. This was the girl who went through so much to be with a vampire. The only other person who was like Elena. That they knew of...

Bella was watching her too. She wasn't sure she trusted these vampires. There was no way to tell what diet they were on. They all seemed to have a lot of attitude, too. "Here's a key. You and Elena can have the room in the basement. It should hide your presence a little better. There's a garage you can hide your car in too." Carlisle explained, handing Damon the key and the garage door opener that he'd picked up earlier that day.

"Yeah, that car of yours sticks out like a sore thumb in this town." Emmett added. Elena thought it was odd that Edward and Bella hadn't said a word the whole time.

"I've had it for a long time. The only one I put before that car is Elena." Damon joked.

"Damon, I'm really tired." Elena whispered in his ear. She was ready to be alone with him, really alone.

"We'll see you guys in the morning. We're gonna turn in for the night." Damon said standing up. "Thanks for the help." He shook hands with Carlisle and they said goodnight to their new friends.

Damon dropped Bonnie off before heading towards the house. Elena was quiet the whole time and Damon wanted to know why. He pulled into the driveway of a very large house, which brought a smile to his lips. These vamps had style. Damon hit the button on the garage door opener and pulled in. He made sure to close it behind them. "What's on your mind?" He asked before she could get out.

"Bella and Edward...they make me nervous." Elena said, looking at him for the first time since they got in the car.

"Me too. But if they've been through what we've been through..." Damon trailed off and Elena nodded.

"They don't trust people they don't know. I don't blame them." They got out of the car and entered the house. Damon turned on the lights so they could find the stairs to the basement.

"This house is amazing. It makes the boarding house look like a shack." Damon said as they descended the stairs.

"I love the boarding house, it's cozy." Elena said smiling at Damon. They opened the door to their room and Elena grinned. "Wow!"

"Wow is right!" The king size bed was hidden in an alcove. The bathroom was seperated by a glass wall with the toilet in its own room. The wall adjacent to the door was one big waterfall that seemed to disappear into the floor. In the corner there was a round loveseat glider next to a fireplace. The room screamed romance. Damon wondered briefly if Alice had planned this.

"I'm gonna go run a bath." Elena said, leaving his side. Damon smiled and started removing his clothes. Elena stripped down to her underwear and started the bath water running. She sat on the edge of the tub and tested the water to see if it was warm. Damon walked into the room and stopped .

"Fuck, you're beautiful. I wanna take a picture right now." Elena looked up him and smiled.

"Are you gonna join me?" She asked and stood up. She unclasped her bra and let it drop to the floor, her underwear followed. Damon took a deep breath, walked over to her, and kissed her. His hands framed her face and hers rested on his underwear clad hips.

"I wouldn't turn you down. Not in a million years." He said pulling away. Elena pushed his underwear down so they dropped to the floor. Damon got in first and Elena sat between his legs. He placed soft kisses all over her neck and shoulders, barely able to contain the way she made him feel.

"I could sit like this forever." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" He asked idly, playing with her hair. It was always so soft, he wondered how she kept it that way.

"Not really, I just wanted to be alone with you." She admitted.

"This is the first time in a long time that we've really been alone together." Damon pointed out. He move his hand so that it splayed across her toned stomach.

"Since we started seeing each other, it's actually the first time we've been alone." Elena laced her fingers with his and he kissed the top of her head. Elena felt her body heating up like it had everytime he'd touched her recently. She smiled when she remembered what he'd said in the woods earlier. She grabbed the wash cloth and poured some shower gel on it. Then she handed it to Damon. "Will you help me?" She asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Fuck Elena...you're driving me crazy." Damon said huskily. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back up against him, his cock pressing into her back. He started with her shoulders, rubbing the wash cloth over them in circular motions. Then he moved to her chest and finally her breasts, massaging each one gently. Elena moaned and pressed them into his hands. He moved lower to clean her stomach and kiss her shoulders some more. He scooted her forward some and washed her back. Then he turned her around so she was facing him.

"My turn." He said smirking.

"You're a tease, Damon." But she washed him down anyway. After their bath, they got dressed and crawled into bed together. Elena's head rested on Damon's bare chest. He had his hands behind his head, a content look on his face.

"Do you think we can trust the Cullen's? We don't know much about them." Elena asked breathing in Damon's scent, it helped keep her calm. Damon in general had that affect on her. He made her feel like everything would be okay, even if things got rough. She knew he always had her back.

"Well, so far, they've been pretty helpful. We'll be careful, just in case. I wanna know about this kid that Edward and Bella have. Can vampires reproduce?" Damon pondered and Elena smiled.

"Why? Do you want kids?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I never really thought about it. I didn't think it was possible. it still might not be, they're a different species of vampire." Damon rolled over so that they were facing each other. "Did you want kids?" Damon asked carefully, knowing that what she had wanted was a sore subject.

"I stopped thinking about having kids when I met Stefan. I thought that he was the love of my life, and kids wouldn't have been possible with him." She explained. Damon could feel her toying with the hem of his pajama pants. Thanks to Elena, he'd gotten used to wearing them.

"Are you hinting at something, Ms. Gilbert?" He teased.

"Yes. You need to get drawstring pants so I can keep my hands out of them." She was joking, but a blush still crept up into her cheeks.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I go clothes shopping." He joked back. They got quiet when they heard the Cullens upstairs.

"Do you think they're asleep?" Damon recognized Alice's voice.

"Probably." One of the guys replied.

"I think it's weird that they sleep. Think about all the things they could be doing instead of sleeping." That was a woman's voice.

"This is a bad idea. We shouldn't have gotten involved in this. We've had seven years of peace. I don't think that this is any of our business." A man said, Damon didn't recognize his voice.

"I agree with Edward. We fought so hard to keep our family together. This group of vampires seem dangerous and unstable. Someone could get killed." Another voice Damon didn't recognize, but it was a woman this time.

"Bella, it's the right thing to do. When we needed help, people came. These two need our help. What kind of vampires would we be if we turned our backs on them." Alice pointed out.

"She's right, we need to help them put an end to the chaos in this town." Carlisle added. "No vampire can live peacefully until all vampires can."

"Alright, but as soon as this Stefan guy is back to normal, we leave. I miss Renesmee." Bella gave in. Damon tuned out the conversation, as did Elena.

"Sounds to me like they're here to help. But there's some inner war. If those two don't get on board, someone is gonna get killed. Stefan is evil and malicious when he wants to be. We're all going to have to be at the top of our game." Damon ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I never should have left Stefan behind. He could end up dead if this isn't done right." Damon tried not to let Elena see the tears welling up in his eyes. He may not always get along with Stefan, but he was family and life wouldn't be the same without him.

"I won't let that happen, Damon. We'll figure this out." Elena said, with confidence she didn't know she had.

"You're right, we always figure it out." Damon said, trying to convince himself that it was true. He pulled Elena closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Where do you think Stefan is?" She asked, eyeing the contours of Damon's chest.

"Probably at the boarding house planning how he's going to torture us." Damon said sardonically.

"Probably." Elena agreed.

"We should get some sleep." Damon suggested and Elena nodded. Her breathing evened out a little while later, but Damon was still wide awake. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Elena, and went upstairs.

Damon was surprised to find one of the Cullens watching tv when he walked in. "Jasper, right?" Damon asked, sitting on one of the armchairs.

"Did you need something? There's a couple of blood bags in the fridge." Jasper offered.

"No thanks, I just couldn't sleep. I didn't see the point in laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. What about you, why are you up?" Damon asked to make conversation.

"Oh, we don't sleep." He stated matter of factly.

"Ever?" Jasper shook his head. "That sucks. I love sleeping. There have been points in my life where I've slept for days, only getting up to eat." Damon said smiling.

"I miss it sometimes." Jasper said as he tried to size Damon up. "You know, it doesn't hurt to wear a shirt." He added smirking at Damon.

"Yes it does, it hurts my sex life." Damon joked and Jasper laughed.

"How long have you and Elena been together?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Since Italy." Damon answered, not skipping a beat.

"Really? You went on the run with a woman you weren't dating?" Jasper seemed confused and shocked.

"Alice didn't tell you the story?"

"She only told us what she knew. She said you were running away from a guy named Klaus and that he was controlling your brother. When everything happened with Elena and the Volturi, she assumed you'd been together a while." Jasper explained.

"This is what happened..." Damon told Jasper the whole story, from beginning to end. Jasper was quiet the whole time, taking it all in.

"So, Elena is really your brother's girlfriend. But, she wants to be with you. She can't break up with Stefan, though, until you can stop him from being compelled by Klaus, who is with the Volturi. That's complicated. And I thought my family was dramatic." Jasper chuckled.

"The only way to break what Klaus did to Stefan is to kill Klaus. But if we kill Klaus, it'll kill everyone he's ever sired. which means that it could kill me, Stefan, and all our friends." Now Damon was just brain storming.

"Is there another way to fix it?" Jasper asked. He really didn't know much about these new vampires or how they worked.

"Have Klaus undo it himself. But that's not gonna happen in a million years." Damon paused for a moment, letting that sink in. "Hey, is there any alcohol in this place?" He asked suddenly.

"You can check the kitchen, but no one drinks that often in my family." Jasper explained just as Alice walked in.

"Are you looking for the hard stuff?" She asked smiling at him. Damon nodded and waved for him to follow her. He got up and followed her into a room that was a makeshift office.

"Carlisle keeps it hidden and he doesn't know that I know about it. When he's doing research, he'll have a drink or two, usually late at night." She pulled a book off the shelf to reveal Damon's favorite.

"Bourbon! Carlisle is my kinda guy." Damon said excitedly. Alice giggled and pulled the bottle off of the shelf.

"There's glasses in the drawer down there." She said pointing to the bottom drawer of the end table. Damon pulled them out and set them on the coffee table. He watched as Alice poured them both a drink. She handed one to him and they sat down on the couch.

"Do you drink often?" Damon asked then took a drink. He'd missed the amber liquid. There hadn't been time for it while he was on the road with Elena.

"Not really, sometimes when Jasper's away on a hunting trip, I'll have a glass." Alice took a drink but made a face. "I'm still not used to the taste though."

"I've been drinking bourbon for so long that I might as well be drinking juice. A really addictive juice." Damon took another drink, closing his eyes this time. "Fuck, I've missed this!"

"I haven't met a vampire in a really long time with as much personality as you." She commented.

"What can I say? I'm as flavorful as my favorite drink." Damon joked.

"How is Elena handling being a vampire? Those first few months are pretty stressful." Alice changed the subject to a more serious topic.

"She seems okay but she hasn't had time to dwell on it. I'm sure she'll have a panic attack when things calm down." Alice arched an eyebrow at Damon.

"You don't seem worried." She pointed out. He'd stated it like it was a fact of life.

"That's just part of who Elena is, she'll come to terms with it." Damon was a little worried, but he didn't let on to it. Damon finished his bourbon and set his glass down on the table. He stared at it for a moment, remembering that it was Carlisle's secret. "Should I wash that? I'm headed to bed."

"I've got it. Go get some well deserved rest." Alice said, grabbing the glass as they stood up. Damon walked to the door, stopped, and turned around.

"It was nice talking to you, Alice. We should do this again, soon." He said genuinely.

"I agree. But we have to be careful because Elena will get jealous." Alice had had a vision of Damon and Elena fighting because Damon had spent too much time alone with her.

"No way, she's not the jealous type." Damon scoffed as they walked into the kitchen.

"She's head over heels for you, Damon. She'll get jealous, I've seen it." Alice scrubbed the glasses and dried them thoroughly.

"Elena jealous over me. Now that would be a funny sight." Damon chuckled, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"Trust me, it's not." Alice said seriously.

"I'll take your word for it. Goodnight Alice." Damon smiled and pushed off the counter.

"Goodnight Damon." Damon left the kitchen and Alice went to put the glasses back.

Damon crept quietly into the room, not wanting to wake Elena up. He slipped into bed and Elena immediately curled up into his side. "Where were you?" Damon flashed back to what Alice had warned him about.

"I was talking to Alice." She was quiet after that and her breathing evened out again. Damon finally was able to close his eyes and fall asleep.

Elena woke up to the familiar sound of Damon breathing. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, intertwining her legs with his. She giggled when she discovered what was between his legs. Damon groaned and squirmed a little, which caused Elena to giggle again. "What are you laughing at woman?" Damon asked sarcastically and slowly opened his eyes.

"You." She said sweetly and ran a hand over his bare chest, loving the feel of his skin. Damon growled and rolled over on top of her, holding her wrists down. "Damon! Let me up!" She protested.

"I'm going to have my naughty way with you Ms. Gilbert." He said seductively. Elena was silent with shock.

"Do you hear that?" She asked suddenly. Damon got quiet and listened. The whole house was filled with moaning sounds and names being whispered in husky tones. Damon smirked and turned his attention back to Elena.

"Looks like we're missing part o f the morning routine." He chuckled and sat up between Elena's legs.

"So, now you're going to stop?" She asked sitting up also.

"Well, I never was one to follow the herd." Damon joked and Elena swatted at him. "What?!" He asked feigning innocence.

"How dare you get me all worked up like that and just stop." She lectured and climbed off the bed. Damon watched her with a fake hurt look on his face.

"So, the sex is what's important to you then?" He accused jokingly.

"It's all I want from you. I thought you knew that." She joked back, then slowly pulled her shirt over her head. She revealed her tanned skin one tortuous inch at a time. Damon swore his mouth actually watered. She pulled it off, winked at him, and dropped it to the floor. Then she turned and sassily walked into the bathroom, her hips swaying, and her ponytail swinging.

"An you're calling me a tease?" He called after her. Despite his condition below the waist of his pants, he got up and followed her into the bathroom. Elena stood, leaning against the counter, a come get me look on her face. Damon smiled and didn't hesitate to trap her between himself and the counter. He leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to take you on the bathroom counter." Elena shivered in response.

Damon pressed himself into her and placed a soft kiss on her neck, then her shoulder, and finally her chest. Elena's hands gripped the sides of his shirt as he kissed and sucked his way back up, stopping when he reached her mouth. His face was just inches from hers. He watched as she looked back and forth from his eyes to his mouth. Her gaze finally landed on his deep blue eyes. Damon could tell by the lustful look in her eyes and her ragged breathing that she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. "Tell me what you want me to do." He whispered, not moving an inch in either direction.

"Kiss me." She said huskily. Damon let his lips lightly brush hers.

"Like that? Or do you want more?" Elena whimpered.

"More please. I want more." Damon brought a hand up to cup her breast. Then he leaned in and kissed her more forcefully. Elena couldn't take it anymore. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down to her, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Damon let her enjoy it for a moment and then pulled away again.

"I want you naked." He stated simply. Elena nodded, a dazed look in her eyes. She stripped quickly and stood before him, waiting for further instruction. Damon smiled and dropped his pants, freeing his pulsating dick. Elena gasped and he lifted her onto the counter. "Fast and hard or soft and slow?" Damon asked mischeviously.

"Fast and hard." The look in Elena's eyes when she said it made Damon's cock twitch. He chuckled and took hold of her hips as a warning of what was to come. He studied her for a moment, her flushed cheeks, dazed look in her eyes, and her hands gripping the edge of the counter. He leaned in close, kissed her cheek, and thrust into her.

"DAMON!" Elena felt the fire start in her lower belly and explode outward consuming her body as he thrust into her over and over again. She was climbing higher and higher and almost over the edge, when he suddenly stopped. He almost jumped out of his skin when Elena growled in frustration.

"Don't stop! Please don't stop!" She pleaded as she started to lose her momentum.

"Someone's at the door and I think we're home alone now. No one is answering it." Damon said, pulling out and putting on his pants. Elena followed suit but grumbled the whole time. Damon swore he heard her say something about a "stupid ass tease". He ignored it though as they climbed the stairs together. When they reached the door, Damon stuck his hand out to stop Elena. "Stay behind me. If anything happens, run for help. Get away from here, okay?" Damon said seriously.

"It's probably just Caroline or Bonnie." Elena said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Damon steadied himself and pulled open the door.

"Stefan?"

"Elena! Run!"

AN: Sorry that took so long, but I hope you like it. And as always, reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
